


Let us be lovers we'll marry our fortunes together

by A_girl_in_Green_Gables



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_girl_in_Green_Gables/pseuds/A_girl_in_Green_Gables
Summary: Ok so this is my first fic, nothing better to be at these days lol. Its basically P&P if Elizabeth was also rich, which is a trope which is done soooo many times, and mine is probs trash compared to them but I thought I would just give it a go, so enjoy!
Relationships: Anne de Bourgh/Colonel Fitzwilliam, Colonel Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Lucas, Darcy - Relationship, Elizabeth Bennet & Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 40
Kudos: 143
Collections: Pride and Prejudice Collection





	1. 1

The Assembly in Meryton was already bustling with people by the time the Bennet’s arrived, fashionably late as Mrs. Bennet put it, in order to make an entrance. The whispers circulating the room however, to her dismay were not about the fashion of her daughters or the style in which they had arrived, but instead were focused on the two gentlemen and the rest of their party who had just arrived in the neighbourhood.  
Mr. Bingley as if sensing Mrs. Bennet’s curiosity, made his way over to them, and bowing low spoke brightly saying, ‘Mrs. Bennet, we have not yet had the pleasure of meeting, due to many unhappy circumstances! However, I hope you will allow me to introduce myself!’ Impressed by his charm and his obvious good manners, Mrs. Bennet took to him immediately exclaiming, ‘Why Mr. Bingley how pleasing it is to finally be able to put a face to the name! Do meet my daughters, Jane, Elizabeth and Mary, the other two, Kitty and Lydia are around here too’ she said looking around, ‘but you know how it is at balls girls get swept up in all the excitement feel the need to go running about speaking to everyone and taking it all in!’  
During this speech, Mr. Bingley had bowed and taken the hands of each of the ladies. His eyes once cast upon Jane, however, did not move and his face lit up at her glowing blonde hair and pretty face. ‘I am very sorry’ he began ‘that I was unable to return your call, but alas urgent business called me to London. Would you allow me however, the pleasure of a dance with each of your daughters to make up for it?’ Mrs Bennet’s eyes lit up at the prospect of this and she replied loudly ‘All is forgiven of course Mr. Bingley, it is very kind of you to offer! Off you go now Jane with Mr. Bingley, don’t let us prevent a poor man in making his apology! I think the first set is to begin soon’ she cried.  
Jane and Mr. Bingley made their way to the dance floor as the first notes began to sound. During this exchange, Elizabeth although noticing Mr. Bingley’s sudden interest in Jane, had looked behind him to his group and had spotted the most handsome gentleman she had ever seen. He was standing aloof from the party, with a tall dark haired woman glancing at him repeatedly as she chatted animatedly to the woman beside her. Suddenly, the man glanced in her direction and making eye contact with him, she turned quickly to her mother and announced she was going to find Charlotte.  
Charlotte her ever loyal friend was found sitting beside a pair of open patio doors, holding two glasses of punch and looking round her in search of the Bennet’s. ‘Elizabeth!’ she cried on seeing her friend, ‘come quickly before someone asks you to dance!’ ‘Charlotte,’ replied Elizabeth embracing her laughingly, ‘whatever is the matter, surely nothing so dramatic has happened to make you sound so urgent.’ ‘Nothing dramatic at all!’ Charlotte reassured, ‘but the man who you have just been talking to, his friend standing over there is Mr. Darcy of ten thousand a year!’ ‘Is that all Charlotte! I had hoped you would have given me something more scandalous to talk about, ten thousand. That is a tolerable amount for a gentleman I suppose, but why do you talk about him being of any consequence? Finer a fellow has graced these Meryton floors and you have never thought anything of it?’ Charlotte laughed, holding her handkerchief to her mouth and replied ‘Elizabeth you snob! Of course, his fortune rivals yours but I am only interested in him because he seems to be someone that could finally match you intellectually, and I feel very much like hatching a plot and scheming to match you both together! Mr. Bingley called with him, yesterday to our house, and father said he had never met with a man so intelligent and witty, although very reserved. After meeting with him first he remarked that he thinks that you will finally have met a match in your opinions and debates! Now what do you have to say!’ Elizabeth looked at her friend, mouth agape and said ‘Charlotte I don’t know what to say! You are a very strange friend! You want to match me up with a man whom I have never even met, based on a remark your father said? While I respect and admire your father, I do not see how he can claim to know me so well as to pick out a future husband for me! Look at him, standing apart from the others, if I was anything like him, I would be out meeting new acquaintances and dancing, not standing alone in a corner!’ ‘Hush Lizzy’ Charlotte replied, ‘perhaps he is shy! Those who compliment us do not always have to do exactly as we do. Besides, my mind is made up! I think that you two would go very well together. Even if it doesn’t work at the very least, you’ll have gotten a chance at being on the arm of the most handsome man I have ever seen!’ Elizabeth looked at her friend eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Charlotte glancing at her laughed merrily and it wasn’t long until they were both laughing together, hands over their mouths and sides aching.  
Mr. Darcy hated these things. Yes, he understood the importance of his friend becoming connected within the neighbourhood, but he hated the tedious nature of forming acquaintances and the awkward ritual of dancing with young women wholly unconnected to him and only interested in his reputation and money. Bingley’s sister Caroline being so near him too also didn’t help, she was like a hawk watching his every move, ready at any moment to point out a failing in another woman, or comment on the common company they had found themselves in. ‘Isn’t it drab’ she whispered in his ear, ‘to have found ourselves in such a place with such company’ she said scrunching her face up on the last word, ‘I do so hate these public gatherings, private ones are much more comfortable, especially among acquaintances one knows so well.’ With this line, she swept her eyes up to his and gave a knowing smile, as if their dislike of such events made them confidents.  
His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard laughing coming from the doors leading out to the patio. There he saw a plain girl laughing with the dark-haired girl he had made eye contact on her arrival. She was an interesting creature he thought to himself, her dark eyes had swept him in from her first look at him, yet she had made no move towards him like other women he had seen, and it seemed that she had forgotten all about him, instead taking up a seat beside her friend and laughing as if not in a room full of people.  
Miss Bingley, following his eyes commented ‘Ah that is one of the Bennet girls, her father owns an estate here and they are one of the higher families within this assembly. If forming any sort of connection at all in this country that is the family to meet. The father although seeming a little erratic is one of the most consequential men in the country with an estate to rival yours Mr. Darcy. However, they are an odd family, barely coming into town in the season and remaining here all year round despite their illustrious reputation.’ Mr. Darcy glanced at Miss. Bingley wondering how she could know so much about this family, before realising her intention to befriend them and become a confident in order to rise in the social ladder, something which she was doing with him. Miss Bingley, looking away again remarked, ‘Charles at least has the good sense to become acquainted with them early on, despite his idiotic intention to become an estate owner here.’ Following her gaze, Darcy saw Mr. Bingley dancing with a very pretty woman across the room, his eyes lit up as if on Christmas morning. ‘That is Jane,’ Miss Bingley continued, ‘she is expected to make a very good marriage because of her looks and elegance, and no wonder, she looks like a French portrait.’  
Mr. Darcy nodded along during this monologue, but despite his agreement on Janes looks, his eyes couldn’t help but wander back over to a dark haired, bight eyed girl in the corner, and he began to wonder whether Bingley’s coming into this part of the country was a bad idea or not.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this feels forced or not to you, but I'm just hoping that I'll get into a good rhythm soon and be able to just write a nice flowy piece, but sure we'll see lol

The day after the ball was quiet in the Bennet household, as days after balls usually are. Lydia and Kitty lounged around talking of nothing but officers and the comparing their dresses to the ones worn by the other women present. ‘Miss Bingley seemed to have an air of style’ Lydia yawned, ‘but she seemed too interested in looking wealthy rather than simply being it, her clothes were too forced and her headpiece blocked me from eying the other table of officers during supper it was so big!’ ‘You are quite right my dear,’ Mrs Bennet replied, ‘these new ladies of the town prance around pretending to be of good breeding, when all it looks like is them playing dress up’ she sniffed haughtily, ‘you can’t teach class and style you know girls, it would do well for you to remember that.’ Jane and Elizabeth shared a look at their mothers’ obvious condescension, Elizabeth rolled her eyes obviously and Jane struggling to hide her smile announced her sudden intention to take a turn about the garden, in which Elizabeth readily agreed to accompanying her.

‘You seemed to have enjoyed yourself last night’ Elizabeth remarked gaily to Jane, once they were out of earshot of their mother. ‘I have not seen you smile half as much in this past week as you did all of last night! Perhaps the arrival of a handsome young gentleman into the neighbourhood had something to do with your lack of attention today hmm?’

‘Lizzy! You make me out as if to be someone who does not at all get on pleasantly with everyone, and instead needs something to have happened in order to feel happy! Maybe I am just smiling because the weather seems to have been improving which means you will be able to go out on you morning walks again and not be at home conspicuously eying me!’

‘Dear Jane of course we all know of your pleasant and sweet nature, I am merely remarking on the change of manner you possess today, casting your eyes down and blushing anytime someone mentions a certain Mr. Bingley. Why look! You’re doing it again! Don’t be shy Jane if I had been danced with twice, I wouldn’t be hiding my feelings behind a fleeting smile, I would be consoling our father over the idea that I would be getting married soon.’

‘Lizzy!’ Jane cried, laughing, ‘I don’t pretend to know what you mean. Mr. Bingley is a charming and extremely likeable young man who will make a lovely addition to our neighbourhood. I do not pretend to not have enjoyed his attention but of course I received it in no knowing way, I was simply being kind to him as I would be too any new neighbour!’

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jane, before blowing out a breath and straightening her face. ‘Well Jane, if that is all you feel about it I wont say anything more, but I will be sad once I have no one to crawl into bed with at night and tell all the outrageous gossip I have heard, when you are gone.’ They both laughed, but before Elizabeth could continue to tease Jane, they heard voices coming up their road and ran out to see Maria and Charlotte coming up the drive. They greeted both before Maria ran off to find the younger girls while Charlotte joined Elizabeth and Jane, all of them sitting down on the grass like they used to when they were girls.

‘Charlotte,’ Elizabeth began, ‘Jane and I had just been discussing last night and our two differing opinions on Janes behaviour towards our new neighbour. Jane sees it as nothing more than a friendly welcoming, whereas I am more inclined to notice a stronger connection between the two, but what do you think?’

‘Why Jane of course, anyone could see what a pretty couple you and Mr. Bingley would make,’ Charlotte began ‘your temperaments complimented each other very well and it didn’t hurt to see such fine dancing gracing the Meryton floors,’ Elizabeth looking at Jane laughed loudly at her red face, and fell backwards onto the palms of her hands, ‘but while I do agree that you make a very nice couple; I think the real love affair of the evening was that between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth here.’ It was now Janes turn to laugh as Elizabeth shot up straight and demanded that Charlotte take that back, but Charlotte continued.

‘Evidently, Mr. Darcy did not make his intentions so obvious as Mr. Bingley did, but any fool could see that from the moment you entered the room he could barely take his eyes off you. Throughout our conversation I could feel such an itch in my neck almost as if his eyes were boring right through me to look at you.’ Charlotte turned to Jane and winked.

‘Jane, I think you’ll agree that those two would go very well together, and I’m sure you’ll assist me in my attempt to persuade them into a becoming better acquainted,’ said Charlotte emphasising the last word.

Elizabeth finding her tongue said, ‘you will do no such thing, Charlotte I don’t know how you can want to pair me off with the first man you see!’

‘Elizabeth dear, don’t be upset I am only teasing, I cannot do anything to force you into liking the man, we all know how stubborn you are, but as a good friend I must insist on giving you a little nudge every once in a while. Nevertheless, the purpose of our visit over here is to invite you all to Lucas Lodge tomorrow night for a gathering of friends and neighbours, so if you’ll excuse me I must go and tell your mother directly and I’ll leave you two to ponder on the outfits you may wear tomorrow to show yourselves off to your best advantage. It may only be a small party, but private gatherings do always tend to produce the most results!’

Eyes sparking, Charlotte rose off the ground and made her way into the house. Jane followed shortly after, patting her dress down and removing any cuttings of grass from her clothes. Elizabeth however, made no move and instead lay back down on her elbows and looked up to the sky, wondering how she was going to survive her friends attempts at inducing her into an acquaintanceship she had no desire to be part of, while also sub-consciously wondering which of her dresses would be most suitable for the next evening.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 :)) no one can really match how good Jane Austen's phrasing and structure in all of the characters interactions but I hope this will be 'diverting' lol

Elizabeth had donned a simple white muslin dress for the gathering at the Lucas which although plain, suited her figure very well and brought out the darkness of her hair and eyes. Lydia on the other hand had dressed in her second best, to attract the attention of all the officers and was now having difficulty manoeuvring her way down the carriage steps without creasing it.   
‘Ooh Lydia you do look well tonight,’ Mrs Bennet beamed, ‘those officers in there will not have seen a finer figure than yours before. It is a shame that not all my daughters dress with such style and decorum for their class’ she continued looking pointedly at Elizabeth, ‘but mind you girl, don’t let those officers be getting any ideas of marriage in their heads, you are destined for greater things, no matter how red their coats seem!’   
‘It does seem trivial to compare our wealth to those men’s service to our country mama,’ began Mary, ‘no amount of money may equate to the feeling of pride one has of fighting for their country.’   
‘Enough of that Mary,’ Mrs. Bennet said sighing in exasperation. They made their way into the house, which was already bustling with visitors sitting around and talking and laughing. Mary spotting the piano made her way over and began playing, and Lydia and Kitty spotting a group of officers made their way directly and started flirting and laughing. Elizabeth and Jane stayed with their mother, speaking with their aunt Mrs. Phillips and Colonel Forster, until they were politely interrupted by Mr. Bingley asking if Jane would be so kind as to take a tour of the room with him. Jane all sweetness replied in the affirmative and giving Elizabeth a warning look, took his arm and left Elizabeth to listen to her mother’s ramblings over the likelihood of an engagement.   
‘He is such a lovely young gentleman though perhaps not as well endowed as I would have liked for our Jane,’ Mrs Bennet continued loudly while her companions nodded. ‘However, I would by no means suspend any of my daughter’s happiness especially when they are married how close I will have Jane to living to me.’   
Elizabeth cringed inwardly. Glancing away from the party she noticed Mr. Darcy standing again alone beside the fire place staring right at her, embarrassed by his looks and remembering Charlottes teasong from yesterday she turned to the party again racking her head for something entertaining to say to engage the party in laughter. Achieving her desire she turned again to see Mr. Darcy still standing there, but this time talking to Charlotte.   
Elizabeth had always admired Charlotte for her generous and kind nature in drawing out people on the outside and making them feel welcome, but right now she could not have hated anything more. Mr. Darcy gave a soft smile at whatever Charlotte said, answering quietly. Elizabeth continued to stare and found herself wishing she could overhear their conversation, not because she was interested in what MR. Darcy was saying, but instead to hear what Charlotte could be saying to him that lasted this long and left him looking more relaxed than she had seen him before.   
So engrossed was she at just watching their interactions, that she did not notice that conversation around her lulling and her now being the focus of attention.   
‘Forgive me, Mrs. Forster, my mind was thus occupied, what was it you were asking?’   
Mrs. Forster repeated herself saying ‘Myself and some of the other officers wives when we heard we were coming into this country, were very interested to meet you Miss Elizabeth, we had heard of the well know Bennet ladies and your reputation of wit and charm.’ Elizabeth blushed at her praise, ‘we had also of course heard of the famous balls you have thrown, and had wondered about the likelihood of such an event occurring while our time here?’   
Elizabeth realising the ploy here, began to form a retort, when Lydia as if arriving from nowhere appeared suddenly and began to excitably agree with Mrs. Forster.   
‘Oh la, mama, we must throw a ball in honour of the militia, we have not had a dance in ever so long and how I wish to wear my new dress that has just come from London, a ball would certainly be such an occasion as to show it off!’ Mrs. Bennet looked to make to reply, but Lydia spoke again.   
‘Lord now that its been mentioned I would give anything for a dance or a reel, if only Mary would play something jolly instead of that awful slow tune.’   
Lydia flounced over to Mary and while she was demanding a jig of some sort, Elizabeth moved away from where she was standing and made her way over to pour herself a glass of wine, Lord knows she felt she needed it. Her mother’s loud approval of the idea of the ball followed her across the room as a more cheerful song began to play.   
As she got to the table however, a shadow fell across her and she looked up to see MR. Darcy himself looking down at her.   
‘Miss. Bennet,’ he began ‘I know no formal introduction has been made, but since coming into the country I have been looking forward to meeting the Bennet’s and hope it was not too bold as to come forward and begin an acquaintanceship.’  
Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise, but before she could reply she was reminded suddenly of her conversation with Charlotte yesterday and her meddling in forcing her into an acquaintanceship with Mr. Darcy, the very word he had just used himself! She thought again to watching Charlotte and him talking just a few moments before and thinking quickly put two and two together and was not at all ready to be drawn into any scheme between them.   
Mr. Darcy had been looking at her expectantly for a few minutes now, and suddenly cleared his throat before speaking again.   
‘If you are not otherwise engaged, I would be very happy if you would do me the honour of dancing with me Mrs. Bennet?’   
Lizzy laughed to herself, of course this is how Charlotte would get to her, by having Mr. Darcy do the very thing she criticised him for not doing the first time she saw him, well she was not going to be fooled and so opening her mouth replied,   
‘I’m sorry Mr. Darcy you are all politeness, but I think you have been misled. I have no interest dancing presently, do not think that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner, indeed I have no desire to form any acquaintanceships either at present and I would thank you and Charlotte to keep your minds on other more engaging situations!’   
A flash of hurt and confusion crossed Mr. Darcy’s face, as she turned coldly away from him and walked quickly over to Charlotte whose eyes were wide and whose mouth was hanging open.   
‘Lizzy what have you done!’ she exclaimed.   
‘What have I done? Elizabeth replied, ‘I have merely spoiled your joke of having me dance with Mr. Darcy which you had undoubtedly planned from your conversation earlier. I told you Charlotte that I didn’t want to be involved in any of your schemes, so you forced my hand at it.’   
‘My schemes? What are you thinking of? Of course, I wouldn’t do anything behind your back Lizzy, I was only teasing yesterday on the grass. And if you’re talking about Mr. Darcy and my conversation earlier, I spoke of nothing except the awkwardness he must find himself in, being surrounded in a room of strangers who all seem to know one another, nothing of you and of dancing!’   
Elizabeth paled as Charlotte spoke. ‘Oh, Charlotte you mean I have just offended Mr. Darcy over my own self-centred thoughts! I don’t know what came over me I have never in my life been so mortified,’ she buried her face in her hands. ‘But quick, I must find him and apologise before this situation becomes worse!’   
Elizabeth leapt off of her seat and began to quickly scan the faces of those surrounding her, the party was not very big but she could not seem to be able to see him anywhere, and no matter where she moved in the room he was nowhere to be found.   
‘Lizzy,’ Charlotte approached her again, ‘I am sorry, but my father has just told me that Mr. Darcy has left, something about pressing business to be tended to in the morning.’   
Elizabeth sighed, and made her way over to a seat in which she slumped into. She scolded herself inwardly at her insolence in refusing Mr. Darcy and claiming a headache, she retired to the library where she waited until the party was over, forming ways in which she would make this right.   
Mr. Darcy had removed himself as soon as politely possible from the situation he found himself in. He reflected over his conversation with Miss. Lucas and bereted himself in allowing himself to be lulled into such a false sense of comfort. Comfortable even enough to tempt him to dance! Blast him! Well no more was he going to allow himself to be drawn in and manipulated, he had been insulted and what was worse ultimately embarrassed. He would not again become so intrigued like this by another woman, no matter how fine their eyes were.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok been a while, but sure Easter etc I've been busy. Its not super long but ill try and update on a more regular basis :))

Lizzy could hardly rouse herself the next morning, which was the first sign that something was wrong. The weather was particularly fine that morning therefore it was unusual for her to be inside instead of out roaming the countryside. Jane who had already heard what had happened the previous night from Charlotte, entered Lizzy’s room quietly looking worriedly down at her sister lying face down in bed. Moving closer she perched on one side of the bed and began to talk, 

‘Dearest, you must come down and eat something it will make you feel better.’ 

Elizabeth rolled over to face her when she began to talk and immediately launched into her problems.

‘Oh Jane, you don’t know how mortifying it was! Imagine thinking of yourself so highly that you were convinced that other people’s private conversations were merely a ploy to get your attention! Am I really that self-absorbed!’ she cried burying her head into her pillow. 

‘Lizzy! Do not fret so, I am sure no one thinks that. Mr. Darcy could hardly have known that Charlotte had been teasing you about him. All in all, it was just a simple misunderstanding on your part, one that will easily be rectified once you meet again.’ 

‘Meet again!’ Lizzy cried, sitting up. ‘Jane I never want to see that man again in my life, that is the extent of my mortification!’ 

At this point Jane looked away sheepishly before replying. 

‘Well Lizzy… I am not sure you have the luxury of avoiding him. Mr Bingley and he have been invited by mama to afternoon tea tomorrow to be hosted in the garden.’

Elizabeth groaned ‘I will lie and say I am sick’ her white face at this point matching her words very well. ‘Oh, but mama will be persistent in tormenting me to adhere to out guests, as so often she has done before. I can even imagine her going to the length of pinching my cheeks for colour if my colouring was not up to standard. This is terrible.’ 

‘Lizzy,’ answered Jane gently, ‘do not be so hard on yourself. It was a mistake, Mr. Darcy I am sure will understand, and a worse person would not be in such a state over one thing said. This only confirms the idea that it was a lapse of judgement, for if you truly meant to insult him, you would feel no remorse now.’ 

Lizzy looked at Janes sweet face and thought over her words. She knew that Jane always saw the best in people no matter what, so she wasn’t really reassured by her. However, the idea of Mr. Darcy understanding her brought a little hope. Surely, he, being a man of such consequence was used to other people scheming around him and would not look at this rude encounter as a reflection of her character, but merely a protection of her own interests, one which he shared. Perhaps even, this would become a memory of shared mirth in time, which of course would involve an apology and an explanation on her end. Elizabeth gritted her teeth, it would not be an easy thing for her to apologise, but Jane was right it would make her feel better after. Accepting her decision, and with Jane’s encouragement she finally felt ready to greet the day. Getting dressed she began to formulate how she would make things right again.  
***********  
Darcy the next morning had been determined to leave the countryside and return to London, claiming he had ‘urgent business’ to attend. While at breakfast he had mentioned this change of plan offhandedly to those present, however his mind had been more preoccupied with what he was going to tell Bingley when he awoke, to notice the quick glance between the two sisters present. 

Removing himself back to his room, after no sign of Bingley he kept himself busy, not thinking about the events that had transpired the night before, finishing letters to acquaintances, not thinking about the Bennet family and mentally preparing what had to be done in his head in order to depart, not thinking of Elizabeth Bennet! Glancing at the clock, he felt that Bingley must be awake now he made his way silently to his friend’s study. Passing the parlour however, he heard his name and stopped just in time to hear Mrs Hurst remark, 

‘No rewrite that bit there, it doesn’t sound like its urgent enough to require removal from here today.’ 

There was a sound of scratching of ink, before Miss. Bingley replied. 

‘I shall read aloud, what I have written so far, 

‘Dear Miss. Bingley, we regret to inform you that we urgently need assistance with the improvements of the town house in preparation for the season. We have tried at large to resist contacting you but at present your help is quite immediately required.’ 

Mrs Hurst laughed, 

‘Caroline you are a minx, I have never seen such deception in my life!’ 

‘Well Louisa,’ Miss Bingley, replied ‘sometimes a little meddling is helpful in order to get what you want in the long run. As long as it works!’ 

They both laughed. Darcy had heard enough, turning back from the way he had come from. He returned to his room fists clenched and threw himself into an armchair. Now he was trapped. If he returned to London, he would be forced to accompany Miss. Bingley, which was obviously her intention. If he did not go to London however, he would be forced into company with the Bennet’s and he was not sure if he could handle seeing Miss. Elizabeth Bennet after his humiliating encounter with her.   
Massaging his temples, he decided he would have to stay. At least here he could come up with excuses to avoid the Bennet’s. Whereas alone in London with Miss Bingley presented many opportunities for him to be ensnared by her. In deciding this he decided to again go and see his friend, in order to get some distraction, as he walked past the parlour again, he fervently hoped that Miss. Bingley had already shown her brother her ‘letter’ and would instead be forced to journey to London alone.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok took a little creative liberty here because obvs p&p is set around 1813 but croquet wasn't invented until 1851, but needed something to use so just threw it on in there, also longest one ive written, so will need time to work out where its gonna go next but hope ye enjoy it...

The garden was in the process of being prepared for one of the famous Bennet tea parties. It had become quite well know in the surrounding areas that Fanny Bennet was a fan of hosting events, and invitations to these were often observed as gold dust be the surrounding people. When the Bennet’s hosted something they went all out, no expense was spared. During these times, the house became a bustle of activity with servants rushing from room to room, and voices shouting over one another in an effort to meet Mrs. Bennet’s standards. 

IN this instance, the bulk of activity was happening on the courtyard of the house, from the French doors at the side of the house there was a patio of stones which met a gentle slope of grass which stretched down and became flat and was now being used to set up a croquet course which while was still relatively unknown among most was beginning to emerge as a new and diverting interest, and if anything Fanny Bennet took pride in having the most new and diverting objects to impress her guests with. 

Several tables had been laid out on the gravel, with white tablecloths and matching white patterned china. Each of the Bennet sisters had also donned simple, white cotton summer dresses for the occasion. Jane was looking especially pretty with her hair done up in a new elegant style, there was also an excited anticipation about her which meant that her eyes were glittering and dancing while she watched everything be prepared. Elizabeth on the other hand was feeling quite weary, she had thought all day yesterday about her best course of action in apologising to Mr. Darcy but could find no way to do it without wounding her pride or making her feel squeamish. In the end she had simply decided to take the moment as it was presented and not to worry too much (which was easier said than done she thought) and to take the jump when it came to. 

Lizzie took a seat at one of the front tables as people started to arrive. In a stroke of good luck, the Lucas and the Bingley party arrived at the same time. As her mother and Jane went to meet them Lizzy held back and remained at the table she was sitting at in a move that she knew would cause her mother to reproach her for later. As she watched the pleasantries her eyes sought out the man who had been causing her much stress over the past two days. He stood tall not looking in her direction but kept his gaze placed firmly on her mother whose overzealous behaviour was already causing Elizabeth to want to shrug. As the line moved on Charlotte approached Lizzy saying 

‘Lizzy why did you not come and say hello, please do not tell me you are angry with me, I am sorry for any confusion I caused don’t let us fight.’ 

Lizzy shook her head at Charlottes solemn face. 

‘No of course not Charlotte it was my own selfish behaviour which got me into this mess, one which I am determined to rectify today.’ 

She kept her eyes on Mr. Darcy who had now moved with the Bingley women to a table nearer the doors of the house. Charlotte followed her gaze as the rest of the tables began to fill with neighbours and friends. 

‘Oh, I see, well I will help you with anything you have planned Lizzy you know that, I do feel partially responsible you know. Did you not notice these black marks under my eyes! I hardly slept a wink these past two nights thinking about how you would reproach me today!’

This line worked on Elizabeth who finally cracked a smile at her friend, and she began to laugh as Charlotte rubbed the skin under her eyes as if trying to remove the so-called black smudges. 

At the back-table Darcy was already wanting to leave this party and head back to the safety of his guest room in Bingleys. Since their arrival Caroline had been simpering over the land and structure of the house and how much she estimated it was worth and it was beginning to fire him out. His hope that she would’ve had to go to London on her scheme which she had tried to ensnare him in was dashed when he realised nothing had been said to Charles by either party of anyone going to London. For which he gave her credit for and something he needed to remember in the future. 

All Darcy wanted to do now was to spend an afternoon quietly in the shade of the house, speaking to no one and observing everything. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his life, and despite his hardest efforts he could not stop himself from repeatedly glancing over at the table where the object of his discomfort had arose from. 

As the party began to liven up, Mr. Bennet emerged into the afternoon air for a game of croquet which he was beginning to have a real interest in. Beginning to rally people to play he noticed Mr. Darcy sitting quietly in the corner and recognising his reserved nature asked him to play. Mr Darcy being so singled out could not have refused if he wanted to, though he had been looking forward to hearing more about the game afoot. Mr Bennet led Mr Darcy over to where Elizabeth and Charlotte were sitting and addressing Elizabeth said 

‘Lizzy, take this young fellow here as your partner and show him the ropes a bit, he looks like he has the potential to be quite good, maybe he might even give you a run for your money.’ 

He then winked at Lizzy something which Charlotte had to hide her smile at and walked off. 

Darcy during this exchange kicked himself, he had again willingly just been led into another encounter where he would be rejected in front of everyone. What was going on he thought, surely someone somewhere had it out for him. Looking at Elizabeth he fully expected to see her face scrunched up in a way which was about to reject him again but to his surprise her face was indeed scrunched but not in the way he was used to. Instead it looked as if she was physically trying to prevent her cheeks from colouring. 

‘Mr Darcy,’ she began ‘I of course would be delighted to help you starting this game,’ 

She rose from her seat and looking at Charlotte began to make her way towards the playing field glancing at him expectantly.

‘Though my father overestimates me I don’t think I would be able to win against anyone presently.'

This was humiliating Elizabeth thought as she handed Darcy a mallet and they lined up to begin the game. He was looking at her so seriously she was considering aborting her whole plan to apologise moreover he had not said one word to her yet so he had obviously not forgiven her treatment of him. However, when he took the mallet his hands he began to turn it over almost nervously and this act endeared him to her a little and so she began. 

‘Mr. Darcy,’ she cleared her throat ‘this is a little difficult for me to say, but I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you at the Lucas’ event. I was abdominally rude, and I cannot think about it with abhorrence. Please forgive me.’ 

Darcy looked at her in shock, trying desperately to think of a reply he only nodded. Elizabeth feeling the need to persist in clearing her name began speaking again, 

‘If I may I would like to provide an explanation on my behaviour.’ 

Seeing no opposition, she continued.

‘In my position, I am often used to others trying to befriend me in order to... claim connections and wealth off of me. That night - through no fault of yours I assumed that our introduction was another scheme and due to previous acquaintances actions I have become wary of other people’s intentions and have often tried to foil their ploys before they have started. ‘ 

She looked at him trying to gauge his reaction.

Mr Darcy thought of what he had just heard. At first, he was shocked he did not expect an apology of all things from Miss Bennet! He also understood completely what she was talking about most recently being Miss Bingley and her scheming ways. Finally, Mr. Darcy realised that Elizabeth had not known who he was. On this thought he looked down at her earnest face and decided that despite his previous resolution he would accept her apology. 

‘I understand Miss. Bennet’ he glanced over at Miss Bingley a look which Elizabeth did not miss. 

‘Perhaps we could begin this acquaintanceship again?’ 

He gave her a small smile and stuck out his hand. 

‘Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley.’ 

Elizabeth took his hand and shook,

‘Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourne, a pleasure to meet you.’ 

Mr. Darcy’s eyes sparkled as they dropped their hands. 

‘You too, Miss Bennet.’ 

They shared a smile. Elizabeth thought that this apology had gone better than what she could have ever expected. As they waited for their turn, they discussed different topics and found that they had quite a bit in common. Mr. Darcy’s reserved yet agreeable nature, had Elizabeth cursing herself for her first impressions of him. As for Mr. Darcy while he listened to Elizabeth’s humoured and spirited conversation, he began to curse himself for knowingly fall into a situation which he might regret later but could not seem to care about at this moment. 

While they chatted. Mrs Bennet and Jane had been joined at their table by Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley. Mrs. Bennet was flying through topics barely giving Mr. Bingley a chance to give any input while, Jane glanced shyly at him every few minutes, and Miss. Bingley agreed with Mrs. Bennet on nearly every topic and disagreed almost vehemently when Mrs. Bennet expressed a dislike for something. 

‘… and you see that is why we don’t venture into the tonne in the Summer, I’m quite sure you understand.’ Mrs. Bennet finished. 

‘Oh most definitely Mrs. Bennet’ Miss Bingley, crooned ‘I do say I quite agree with you, and of course with a house so grand and land so fine it would be unthinkable to leave it as often as some others would. But of course, I think they only do because they do not have such a magnificent house as this!’ 

They both laughed, and Jane finding that even her patience was beginning to wean was deciding how she would remove herself and Mr. Bingley from the situation and be able to speak privately for a few moments at least. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by her mothers addressing Mr. Bingley himself saying 

‘Mr. Bingley you do know it is custom to host a ball when entering a new neighbourhood, and I do so long to see Netherfield in use again!’ 

Jane blushed at her mother’s forwardness, but her worry was unwarranted, Miss. Bingley soon also chimed in agreeing most fervently.

‘Charles we must! It would give me great honour to host the illustrious Bennet family and of course the surrounding neighbours’ Miss Bingley lowered her voice noticing the glances she was receiving from those around her. 

Mr. Bingley cleared his throat before again donning his easy smile, and replied

‘It is certainly something which I had been meaning to arrange, and if you shall name the day Mrs. Bennet I will being the preparations immediately. 

This easy answer sent Mrs. Bennet flying into another monologue about the best vendors in the surrounding areas and how the tables must be arranged, and the music which must be played to which Miss Bingley faithful as ever listened rapt attention. 

********

As the day wore on and the sun began to fade, the croquet game became less and less crowded. Elizabeth and Darcy were doing surprisingly well and therefore it was no surprise to anyone when they finally won the miniature tournament. Instead of enjoying the victory together, Mr. Darcy instead turned to Elizabeth and challenged her to a best of three match in order to determine the ultimate winner of the day. Elizabeth unwilling to back down from a challenge willingly agreed, and since at this point everyone else was more or less fed up with croquet they were left to themselves to compete.  
Elizabeth had long lost her idea of letting Darcy take the upper hand and best her in any of the games and was now focusing determinedly on hitting the ball through as many metal bridges in the last amount of hits. As she was about to swing her mallet however Mr. Darcy decided at that point that he would innocently point out a flock of geese flying overhead, distracting Elizabeth completely and causing her to swing the mallet and hit the ball in the totally wrong direction. 

‘Mr. Darcy! I cannot comprehend that a gentleman like you would stoop to such levels of deception in order to best me!’

Mr Darcy grinned widely; all his earlier reserve gone. 

‘On the contrary Miss Bennet, I was merely commenting on a simple natural beauty that I thought you would enjoy looking at, any other motive was quite the opposite of my intention. Despite that I see that you have wonderfully blundered your shot and I will now easily go on to become the overall champion of this game!’

This move put Darcy two shots below her score, and he hit the next three shots perfectly coming up just shy of the end point. However, it was at this moment that Elizabeth decided to get her own back on him and announced loudly as he was about to swing what a pleasant surprise it was for Miss. Bingley to join them. Her words had the desired effect on him, and Darcy stiffened his shoulders and hit the ball too hard missing the end point completely and looked up to find no Miss. Bingley in sight. 

‘You accuse me of deception!’ He cried as Elizabeth laughed. 

‘I find it hard to compare my simple act of commenting on the surroundings with your obvious cheating!’ He stomped over towards Elizabeth, but he was smiling now too.

Elizabeth made a move as to get out of his way but in her haste, she turned quickly and caught her foot under one of the metal bridges that was lodged so firmly in the ground that she fell hardly onto the ground. Darcy despite his reflexes and his action of grabbing onto her to help her regain balance fell over himself too and landed on top of her in an almost compromising way. Both looked at each other in shock before again bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation and Mr. Darcy rolled off her onto his back on the grass and let out a laugh that he had not made in many years. 

‘I concede Miss. Bennet, you may have the title of champion of this competition, I don’t think I will be able to survive anymore of your underhand attacks on my person if I continue this battle.’ 

Elizabeth dragged herself off the ground and standing tall above him and said.

‘I don’t think I can let you away with that Mr. Darcy I think in this case a rematch is required, and this time no devious measures are to be used, an honest game will be played. But I do hope that you’ll remember in the future that my courage always rises with any attempt to intimidate me, and maybe you should think twice about adopting any crafty tactics!’

Her eyes sparkled with mirth and she reached down her hand to help him off the ground. 

‘It’s a deal’ he said, brushing the grass off his clothes, as they both made their way inside to get refreshments after a very long and tiring game.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tried to use a bit more of Jane Austen's actual dialogue - all of her characters, plots, words etc belong to her t&c apply - don't sue me.  
> Hope you like :))

The days after the tea party became darker and greyer as the winter began to move in. Elizabeth however, made the best use of these days by exploring the countryside as if it was the middle of summer. And more often than not she now had a walking companion, Mr. Darcy. She had mentioned to him her passion for walking at the garden party and he had joined her nearly every day since. Although their walks were not long due to the fear of scandal growing around them being spotted, they were often filled with fun and laughter. This morning in particular Elizabeth had a new development to enlighten her new friend with and that was the news that her cousin would be coming to stay with them.

‘I myself have never met him,’ she began as they made their way down a path that had begun to become one of their favourite walkways. 

‘My father and his father were not always on the best of terms you see’ she continued glancing at him, ‘and I have probably already said too much by revealing that to you.’ 

Mr. Darcy smiled at her openness a sight that was often becoming much more common as their acquaintanceship grew. 

‘I can assure you that I will not reveal anything, you have said’ he replied to her. 

‘His name is Mr. Collins and is in the church is what all we really know. From my fathers letter he seemed to me to be rather odd and not at all a sensible man. He has invited himself to come and stay with us – something which my mother is unhappy about since the estate is entailed to him, and he went on and on about his greatly esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh.’ 

Elizabeth held the last syllable of Bourgh in an attempt to make Darcy laugh with her impression of what she imagined her cousin to be. However, looking up at him she noticed his face had become less relaxed. 

‘Lady Catherine, you say. She is my aunt and my mothers sister.’ He replied. 

Elizabeth groaned internally; must she always find ways to inadvertently insult him. 

‘Forgive me sir, I was unaware, do not think I meant any offence in referencing her, I merely wished to imply that she has a most diverted servant in my cousin.’ 

‘No, no do not alarm yourself,’ Darcy quickly reassured her, ‘I only think it strange that we should have all of these connections and yet have never met before now. As well as this, my aunt while my relative, could to some be considered quite domineering in her manner.’ He smiled cheekily at her. 

‘Not by me of course I am family and family does not disrespect each other by gossiping about them to others in the woods.’ 

Elizabeth laughed.

‘Is that a direct dig at me sir, I will think again in confiding in you any of the happenings in my life from this point on! And here I was thinking we were beginning to become friends.’ 

‘Oh, Miss Bennet,’ Darcy replied dramatically striking a pose with his hand over his chest, ‘you have wounded me most deeply, I of course accept your offer of friendship. I merely tease you as friends would do, and in an attempt to even the score I will tell you about my cousin Anne, my aunts’ daughter. I feel that you would like her, she too has a sharp wit and is quite lively, when her mother is not around. She is a sharp contrast to my sister Georgianna, who perhaps like me is quite shy around new people with quite a gentle demeaner. In fact, she has a temperament quite like your sister Jane’s and feel like she would also like to meet you.’ 

Elizabeth nodding as Darcy was speaking thinking of all these future plans being made. Don’t allow your head to run away with these thoughts Elizabeth she warned herself, he is merely being friendly to you in a gesture of good will. Realizing she had not replied she hurriedly assured him that she would of course be delighted to meet them, if ever a situation arose. Then suddenly she became aware of herself and asking Darcy for the time exclaimed.

‘Oh no, I must leave now, Mr. Collins is expected soon, and my mother will have a conniption if I am not back in time!’ 

Lifting up her dress a little, she sprinted off in a most unladylike manner, waving her hand over her shoulder back at him. 

Darcy watched her go with a smile on his face, she really was a strange creature he thought, but one that he wanted to know more about. 

*****

Mr. Collins arrived simply enough in a one horse drawn carriage, climbing down most inelegantly from it. Elizabeth who had made it back just in time to take her coat off met him with a bright rosy cheeks and flyaway hairs framing her face. She could feel her mother’s disapproval boring into her neck as she introduced herself, and in a bid to overcompensation for her appearance she received him with more generosity that she would have usually. This she would come to regret, this simply act, meant Mr. Collins latched onto her, from following her to the library to get books to sitting right next to her at dinner, she became very vexed with his behaviour very quickly. 

The next day started off quite windy and wet, so Elizabeth reluctantly put her morning walk off. As the weather cleared however, she became restless in the house with Mr. Collins incessant attention and suggested they all walk into Meryton for a distraction. The idea was readily agreed to and they made their way in. Mr. Collins claiming the space beside Elizabeth much to her chagrin. This caused the usual 15-minute walk to be reduced to 10 as she sped up to try and get rid of him. In town without Lydia making the biggest how of herself they again met the officers and a new gentleman who was with them. 

‘Mr Wickham’ was introduced to each of the lady and was immediately thought by all as an overall charming and fearfully handsome man. Elizabeth enquired how long he was intending to stay and hearing his answer was pleased by his easy manner and cheerful manner. Lydia not wanting Elizabeth to have all the attention asked forwardly if was to accompany Denny to their Aunt Phillips this evening. Mary and Mr Collins looked at her disapprovingly in a way that mirrored each other almost comically. 

‘If Mrs Phillips would extend her invitation to include me I would be delighted’ Mr Wickham answered agreeably. 

At that moment, Elizabeth spied her friend Mr. Darcy and Mr Bingley on their horses approaching. Meeting his eye, she smiled brightly at him and Wickham following her gaze caught his eye also. It was as if a cloud passed over Mr. Darcy’s face when he recognised who the man was who stood before him, gone was the smile shared by him and Elizabeth and instead a hard-solemn look replaced it. Noticing this look Elizabeth’s face turned to concern but before an enquiry could be asked. Mr Bingley who had only eyes for Jane began talking. 

‘What a stroke of luck’ he exclaimed, ‘for we were just on our way to call on you, but we can see that you are enjoying the weather now in what has turned into a beautiful day!’ 

‘Elizabeth had missed her walk this morning, so we decided to oblige her in walking with her into Meryton and visiting our aunt.’ Jane explained to him. 

‘Well, we must not keep you waiting then’ Mr Bingley replied, his smile dipping a little. 

‘Lydia, Kitty and Mary can all on our aunt,’ Elizabeth started, ‘I am beginning to feel a little off and think I will return home directly.’ 

‘We shall accompany you,’ Mr Darcy said roughly. 

‘Mr. Collins, please do not alarm yourself on my behalf,’ Elizabeth now turned to him, ‘I could not suspend your meeting of my Aunt and I’m sure Mary will be most obliged in accompanying you.’ 

Elizabeth widened her eyes at Mary and Mary nodded solemnly, 

‘It would be my pleasure, sir.’ 

The group then started to disperse in their different directions. Bingley and Darcy dismounted, Darcy not taking his eyes off the figure of Wickham who was beginning to get lost in the people walking down the street. Offering his arm to Elizabeth the four of them started to make their way home. Darcy was silent, and Elizabeth not wanting to intrude said nothing except the occasional comment on a passing view or a memory remembered at certain spots, trying to make him laugh. When they were nearly back, did Mr. Darcy say anything. 

‘Thank you for back there, I can’t say much but that man Mr. Wickham is one of the worst men I have ever met. I didn’t expect to see him here that’s all really, I wasn’t prepared.’ 

‘No need to explain,’ Elizabeth reassured him ‘I’m sure you have your reasons, and besides from this moment on I expect you to get me out of any conversation you see me in with Mr. Collins, it’s only fair.’ 

This line earned her a smile, and they parted at the gate of Longbourne’s drive her curiosity rising and him troubled at the exchange that had just occurred.

******  
Later at the Phillip’s gathering Elizabeth was keen to observe the man who had caused such a sudden change in Mr. Darcy. Mr Collins on the other hand was drawing everyone else's attention with his constant fawning over Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

‘What a charming apartment you have here Mrs. Phillips,’ Mr Collins flattered, ‘it reminds me greatly of a small summer breakfast room at Rosings.’ 

This line was not well received, and Jane hastily sought to rectify this by explaining how Rosings was a grand estate of similar size to Longbourne, to which then recommended him to Mrs. Phillips. IN a turn of good faith, she offered him a place at her table for whist, on the condition that ‘my fair cousin Elizabeth sits down beside me.’ Elizabeth, growing tired of this special attention replied.

‘I am sorry Mr. Collins, but I do not often join in in these games, however,’ 

Glancing up she spotted Mary. 

‘I am sure Mary would join you, she is always looking for a partner to play with and you and her seem to share the same philosophical ideologies which means I am sure you will have lots to talk of!’ 

AS they made there way to the table, Jane began to gently scold Elizabeth. 

‘You cannot keep pairing Mary off with Mr. Collins, Elizabeth it is not fair on her.’ 

‘Jane! You know as well as I do it is fairer on him to be kept away from me, I cannot always control what I say and it seems better to remove me from the situation completely than risk insult! Besides, I have an inkling that Mary does not mind being paired off as you say with Mr. Collins.’ 

Elizabeth grinned. Then deciding that she would be able to observe the most from the piano moved that way and began setting up to play a simple country song in which she knew so well it would cause her no thought to play so she could take in anything happening around her. Mr. Wickham who had been also watching her moved and to her surprise sat down beside her and offered to turn the pages for her. She agreed and began to play. When she was finished, MR. Wickham began the conversation. 

‘I don’t see Mr. Bingley and his friends here this evening.’ 

An abrupt introduction, she thought to herself. 

‘No, I am afraid that the Bingley party had previous engagements with another family and could not make this evening.’ 

‘Have you known Mr. Darcy long?’ Wickham asked. 

‘We have known each other for about a month now, but I had not heard of him before.’ Elizabeth answered honestly.

‘Really?’ Wickham replied, ‘I have known him all my life, we played together as children.’

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise this was not what she had thought he was going to say. 

‘Yes you are surprised,’ Wickham continued. ‘I am sure you noticed the coolness of our meeting earlier on.’ 

‘I confess I did.’ 

‘You see Miss. Bennet, Mr. Darcy and I are not on the friendliest of terms. His father, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that I ever knew, and I can never be in company with this Mr. Darcy without being grieved to the soul by the memory of his father. His behaviour to myself has been scandalous; but I feel I could forgive him anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father.’ 

Elizabeth was confused. This account did not sound like the Darcy she had met, he did not strike her as someone who was capable of scandalous behaviour, he seemed too reserved for that. This forwardness in confiding in her – someone just known to him also struck her as strange, and she made no response. Wickham taking her silence as a prompt to resume, continued. 

‘I was not intended for the military, the church ought to have been my profession I was brought up for it and it was my dearest wish to enter into it, but after the late Mr. Darcy died the living he had promised me was refused to be honoured by Mr. Darcy, I was forced to make my own way in the world.’ 

‘This is quite shocking,’ Elizabeth replied, ‘to think instead of the society of the militia, you would instead have been just as happy in the position of Mr. Collins hurts me to hear that it was taken from you.’ 

Mr. Wickham thanked her not realising her opinion of him was quite the opposite of what he had intended to leave her with. 

‘Do not think too badly of my situation at present I have every cause for cheer.’ Wickham smiled angelically. 

A thought occurred to Elizabeth and deciding to test how real this story seemed decided to act on it. 

‘Mr. Wickham,’ she began, ‘I cannot pretend to know what you have gone through, however; I do feel like I may have a solution to your problem.’

‘Whatever it is please share, I have tried every avenue to no success.’ Wickham leaned forward in his chair. 

‘As I have already said, Mr. Collins my cousin is a clergyman. I am sure at my request he would be most willing to assist you in your quest for life in the church. A good word from the Bennet family would also go a long way in assisting you endeavour. Let me think however, I cannot recall the name of his patroness, Lady… Lady Catherine de Bourgh is her name! She seems to be a most generous woman I think with all of these connections we could support you in your profession.’ 

Mr. Wickham reddened, and beginning to mumble his thanks and excuses for not taking up her kind offer rose from the seat and announced that he had just remembered that he was supposed to remind a superior of introducing him to another family before they had to leave. Elizabeth stopped listening and smiled assuring him that his departure was not rude at all, he had of course to carry out his job effectively. Walking off she reminded him to think over her offer and if he needed any help to not hesitate to call!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I don't know if I'm too happy with this chapter but I couldn't think how to make it better so here it is, took some inspo from the dance scenes in 'Little Women' and 'Sound of Music' but could never write anything as romantic as that so this is what its cheap knock off would look like. Also feel like Mary and Mr. Collins would have got on better than Charlotte and him, and also felt like Charlotte deserved better! Anyway... here is the next chapter hope you like!

Since the Netherfield ball had been brought up, there was not much else to be talked about around Meryton. Dresses were sent for from London as although only a country gathering Mrs. Bennet would never see her girls disgraced. The days leading up to it brought much excitement to the younger girls in the Bennet household who were very much looking forward to flirting with all the officers. Jane was also looking forward to it albeit not as openly as the other two, her and Mr. Bingley had been growing closer over the past weeks and there was talk of an engagement soon being made. Surprisingly Mary and Mr. Collins were also growing closer, as Elizabeth’s efforts of pushing him away from her and onto Mary had meant they had often been together, and realising their mutual enjoyment of a good sermon had meant they were quite content in each other’s company. 

This was the domestic the scene Elizabeth described to Mr. Darcy on one of their morning walks which had become more and more frequent. 

‘It seems that a good many matches are being made at present which will satisfy my mother at least for the time being.’ She said. 

Mr Darcy nodded, ‘Mr. Bingley enjoys living here more and more each day, and his attachment to Miss. Jane certainly grows. Though I confess at the start I did not sense much affection from her.’

‘Oh that is simply because Jane is more gentle in feelings reserved than others’ Elizabeth retorted, ‘In that way I would comment that you and her are similar, neither bare all their feelings and hopes to everyone or put themselves forward in forcing acquaintances, unless they are of course pushed into one which I am afraid I may be guilty of doing to you!’ 

She laughed. 

Mr Darcy quick as always to reassure her on their first meeting replied; ‘well sometimes we all need a little push into something, I don’t think our acquaintance could have begun normally and I’m glad of its uniqueness.’ 

They shared a smile. 

‘Speaking of that puts me in mind, Miss Bennet would you do me the honour of dancing the first two sets of me at the Netherfield ball.’ 

Elizabeth flushed slightly but answered quickly; ‘What an honour! Of course, I shall Mr Darcy it would be my pleasure.’ 

Mr Darcy laughed at her hyperbolic tone. 

‘And perhaps may I suggest a deal in order to maximise enjoyment throughout the night?’ Lizzy’s eyes sparkled. 

‘I cannot comprehend you?’ Darcy replied. 

‘You will perhaps think this terrible behaviour but alas I am determined to ask for those who do not put themselves forward do not reap the rewards!’ 

‘You leave me very curious indeed Miss Bennet, what deal could be made in which would prompt this evaluation of yourself?’ 

‘I simply suggest that if you see me caught in conversation with Mr. Collins you will relieve me and I will do the same if you are found wanting in company with Miss. Bingley, who I have observed you are not most comfortable with. 

Looking at Mr. Darcy she expected some reproach or some false reprove, but instead he matched her devious smile and replied. 

‘I think I can consent to such a plan, although if we are caught on it, I shall deny all involvement.’ 

‘That is reasonable, I shall concede!’ Elizabeth cried ‘Alas with I you will never be found out’ she finished holding her head in a way that suggested she often got away with such schemes. 

They finished their walk in the same good humour and returning to the house Lizzy reflected on it in satisfaction, their friendship was growing amicably which is what she wanted after all. 

******** 

On the night of the ball Lizzy put a little extra effort into her appearance for no reason, she said to herself except for her own sake of wanting to feel pretty. She had picked a new dress from town which was a dark green colour that complimented her dark hair and brown eyes very well. She had also with help pinned her hair up using small silver clips which matched the simple silver necklace she was wearing. 

‘You look very pretty tonight Lizzy,’ Lydia had remarked to her while she had been getting ready. 

‘I don’t suppose it has something to do with your Mr. Darcy being in attendance tonight?’ 

‘My Mr. Darcy Lydia don’t be so foolish; we are only friends. Can I not dress prettily for one night without having a reason to do so for?’ 

‘Don’t get cross at me Lizzy! I am merely remarking that you look especially well tonight. But don’t think I and others oblivious to what we have seen with out own two eyes. Did Kitty and I not spot you and MR. Darcy on the floor together at our croquet party a few weeks ago? Hmm?’ Lydia’s eyes sparked in mirth. 

‘Keep your voice down Lydia for goodness sake, I don’t want rumours to be surfacing where no truth lies behind them. Mr. Darcy had only been aiding me in standing up after I had fallen over a in the ground bridge. There is nothing more to it.’ 

‘As you believe Lizzy,’ Lydia said making her way out of the room, ‘yet it did not look that way to me.’ She ran out. 

Lizzy sighed after her in frustration yet determined to not let it pray on her mind went down to the carriage. 

On the short journey over, Mr. Collins and Mary had been talking quietly comparing philosophies when Mrs Bennet interrupted them addressing Mr Collins. 

‘Do you attend many balls Mr. Collins?’ 

‘Not many ma’am, I do see the attraction of social intercourse and feel it necessary in my profession of course, to be able to exercise conversation with others in environments outside of the church yet I do confess I prefer a book.’ 

‘Quite’ agreed Mary.

Mrs. Bennet made a face. Noticing this Mr. Collins hastily added, 

‘In no way ma’am does it mean that I will not take every opportunity of enjoying the diversion tonight and if my fair cousins would allow I would like to request their hand in each set, the first with Miss. Jane the second with Miss. Elizabeth and so forth.’ He smiled fawningly. 

Elizabeth smiled to herself. 

‘I am afraid Mr. Collins that I am otherwise previously engaged for the first two sets so will have to postpone our dance.’ 

Thinking of her deal with Darcy she thought how their dance would hopefully not happen at all. Mrs. Bennet immediately started questioning who Elizabeth was to dance with just as they arrived outside. Elizabeth not wanting to give her any ideas, feigned deafness and leapt out of the carriage and made her way into the ball. Avoiding Lydia’s knowing looks as she went

*****  
Mr. Darcy could not remember the last time he felt excited to go to a ball. He had been almost friendly in his greetings at the door at Netherfield, waiting for his friend to arrive. Mr. Bingley has been surprised but had not commented on this change of mood, and Miss. Bingley of course attributed this change of mood to herself stood close to him while greeting guests and imagined herself as Mistress of Pemberley. When the Bennet’s arrived just before the first set her mind however changed quickly to impressing Mrs. Bennet and becoming closer to the Bennet girls. It always helps to have friends in high places she thought to herself. While the greetings were ongoing Elizabeth and Darcy made eye contact and smiled brightly at each other, and when the music began to start up, he offered his arm to her and they took their places on the floor. 

As they danced murmurs began to surface around them. No one was really surprised at two wealthy people dancing together, but there was speculation over what it meant. Darcy was a very reserved and traditional man they thought, and they knew Elizabeth was a wild girl who was fiercely independent therefore a match would not be prudent surely. 

Elizabeth and Darcy on the floor did not really notice these whispers as they danced. At first they were content to dance in silence enjoying each other’s company but soon Elizabeth’s spirits rising to playfulness began to make light conversation. 

‘You look very well tonight Mr. Darcy’ she began. 

‘You too Miss Bennet I do not think there is a more handsome woman in attendance tonight that you.’ 

Lizzy blushed but thankfully a turn in the dance shielded her from his gaze. 

‘You flatter me Mr. Darcy, yet I know it to be untrue for Jane is in attendance and if in comparing us I come out triumphant I know it to be a falsehood.’ 

‘Indeed your sister Jane is very pretty but she has not your fiery temperament and lively spirit which lights up your eyes when teasing me, which I think you have become far too accustomed to I must remark!’ Darcy in his enjoyment of their conversation was becoming more and more relaxed in her presence and more open to complimenting her as well as baiting her with small reprimands.

‘For shame!’ She cried, ‘I could never tease the formidable Mr Darcy, this playful banter has been the foundations for this friendship and if you should decide that it no longer suits you the friendship I’m afraid will become a precarious structure!’ 

‘Perhaps then I will learn to live with it’ Darcy replied laughing, a sound not yet heard by many in Meryton and causing a few heads to turn. 

Both sets passed in this playful manner with a range of topics being discussed and argued over. When they parted for the third set both missed each other’s presence but felt content in the moments shared. Jane and Bingley had also been sharing dances and Jane had even danced a set with Mr. Darcy much to Elizabeth’s delight. Lydia and Kitty could of course be heard laughing seen dancing with the officers, making and breaking hearts where they went, it was noted that Mr. Wickham was not in appearance though not missed by many. Mrs Bennet was gossiping with a group of faithful talkers and Mr. Bennet was nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth felt in other circumstances she would be embarrassed by such behaviour but decided to take it in her stride as she was enjoying her night too much. 

She and Charlotte had just been joined by Mr. Darcy in their conversation sitting down on the chairs that scattered the ballroom, when Mr. Collins remembering his earlier promise approached and asked Elizabeth for her hand in the next set, her unable to think of an excuse glanced quickly to Darcy who was about to say something when Miss Bingley also interrupted with a not so subtle hint about not having danced a set with Darcy. And so out of each of their control they ended up dancing a set with the people they had least wanted to. Although a silver lining was that the dance required a swapping of partners which allowed Elizabeth to jokingly glare at Darcy and him to feign innocence without conversation even having to occur. 

During the break for supper Elizabeth and Darcy had ended up sitting as far part from each other as the room would allow. Elizabeth was a little put out by this, yet Charlotte soon made up for it by sitting down next to her and engaging in conversation. Though the conversation topic was one which was not as pleasant. 

‘You and Mr. Darcy seem to be getting on better and better as time progresses Lizzy’ Charlotte commented. 

‘Mr. Darcy seems hardly able to keep his eyes off you.’ She continued glancing across at Mr. Darcy. 

‘Hardly keep his eyes off me?’ Elizabeth replied keeping her eyes low. ‘We are friends that is all Charlotte, I do not see why everyone must persist in asking me for more, I have no for desire anything else at present and I am sure Mr. Darcy is only being amiable.’ 

‘Take care Lizzy. I am afraid you are not seeing what is in front of you, I know you like him which is more than any other man you have met and he seems to like you too, why not act and encourage these feelings?’

‘Charlotte, we have only been friends for about a month you cannot think I would want anything more?’ Elizabeth coloured.

‘No of course not, I just feel like you might want to make your feelings whatever they are appear more than they seem in order to keep Mr. Darcy interested. It is what I should do in your position.’ 

‘Surely you would not Charlotte, you could not act on feelings you don’t have in order to interest a man who’s character you are not certain of?’

‘I am only suggesting you keep Mr. Darcy interested enough in order to ascertain his character before making any decisions, do not be hasty in your refusal of advancement is all.’ 

Elizabeth feeling stifled by the repetition of this conversation told Charlotte she was going to go and get some air to clear her head. When outside she thought over this conversation with dissatisfaction. She was only friends with Mr. Darcy that is all she wanted wasn’t it? She enjoyed spending time with him and his conversation, he was smart, witty, and funny despite his shyness, and his face was not terrible either she conceded but that does not mean she should marry him! It was true that she had begun to become fond of him over this last month and could not remember enjoying time with someone as much in a long time, but why the rush? Why the rush indeed she though there is no point in worrying over these things. Mr Darcy and I get on well together, why spoil such moments with potential thoughts like these if there is indeed any future! I shall resolve to live without expectations and not worry over the future!   
Throughout this musing Elizabeth has lapped the house and was just returning to the doors in which she had exited through when she saw the man who had been occupying her thoughts. Taking a moment to observe him before he saw her, she took in his tall muscular stature leaning on the wall and his kind face, he was staring out at the fields towards Longbourne and his sharp jawline contrasted with the softness of the sigh that escaped his lips. Moving forward he became aware of her and turned round his face brightening for a moment before again becoming clouded. 

‘Miss Bennet I had wondered where you had gone, are you quite well you seem out of sorts compared to earlier?’ 

‘I am quite alright Mr. Darcy’ she replied, ‘just a slight headache is all do not distress yourself.’ 

He moved away from the wall and beckoned to her.   
‘Please Miss Bennet come and lean against the wall, can I fetch something to provide any relieve wine perhaps? Please you do not look well.’ 

She laughed ‘no no Mr. Darcy I am quite alright it will pass.’ 

They were quiet for a bit. 

‘Do you want to continue to take a turn around the garden? I know a bench not far from here were you could rest? I know it’s beginning to become quite confined inside.’   
Darcy looked at her hopefully and she could not bring herself to refuse. He then led her down some steps off the side of the garden wall and towards a bench under the wall which they had just leaned on. The garden was flat here with pretty shrubbery around contrasted with perfectly manicured lawns. It was beginning to get dark now with the only light coming from the ball above and music soft slipping out and floating down to them, interrupted by the occasional shout or bubble of laughter. 

‘The surrounding countryside is very pretty here.’ Darcy said, attempting to return to their earlier banter, ‘however it is no Derbyshire.’ 

Lizzy cracked a smile feeling awkward. 

‘My aunt is also from that country and she would share your sentiments exactly,’ she responded ‘though I cannot comment on its truth for I have never seen it and am more inclined to believe you both biased than consent to your evaluation on my home surroundings.’ 

‘I think you would like it there if you were ever to visit there are many a lane for you to go wandering down and actual mountains to climb not these hills that you have the nerve to call mounts.’ 

Elizabeth laughed but made no reply and Darcy sat down beside her keeping a suitable distance. They sat quietly for a while until the music changed again to a gentler simpler song. 

‘This used to be my mother’s favourite song.’ Darcy murmured quietly. 

‘I always remember when we hosted a ball sneaking down and watching her and my father dance to it, it’s one of my fondest childhood memories.’ 

Elizabeth touched by this sincere sharing of childhood stood and making a decision turned to him and said. 

‘Well then we must not disgrace the memory, can I have this dance Mr. Darcy.’ Stretching out her hand in a shadow of her earlier hyperbolic mimicking of the men inside. 

Darcy smiled and took it gladly happy that whatever had got Elizabeth so down seemed to be passing. 

‘Nothing would make me happier.’ He replied taking her hand.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little less conversation a little more descriptive language lol - trying to follow a chronological reading of the book with a few twists and turns, I always liked Mary she was annoying a little yes but she was quite funny so...

Mrs Bennet although not bright was beginning to become aware of Mr. Collins intentions to make a proposal to one of her daughters. She was very glad therefore that Jane had already shown a connection with Mr. Bingley for she could not have borne the thought of her most beautiful and endowed daughter becoming the object of affection of such an unconnected man. She would not have allowed it. Kitty and Lydia would not have settled for him she was sure of so she had no worries there, and Elizabeth would never have consented to such a match, alongside the small case of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth's friendship which she was determined to find out more about. That left only Mary. Mary the plainest of all her daughters! To be married first! If such an engagement was of course to be accepted. Mary was unlikely to reject it anyhow for she was not likely to receive another, there was only so much money could do! 

Therefore, a few mornings after the ball delighted squeals could be heard from Mrs. Bennet as Mary accepted Mr. Collins modest proposal. He had asked her listing his many reasonable desires for a wife as obligated under Lady Catherine de Bourgh, as a member of the church and as a man, to which Mary accepted as logical and she agreed without fuss. Mr. Bennet consented to the match feeling that Mary would be happy in her new position in life, as she was never one for the frivolous enjoyments of society and she would enjoy her silly husbands companionship much better than any other woman for she was as silly herself. The Bennet girls all rejoiced in the news that their sister was to be married, even if as Lydia exclaimed 

‘Who would have thought plain Mary to be the first of us to be married!’ 

Jane was of course all goodness and kindness in helping them prepare for the wedding which was to occur in a fortnight in Meryton. Elizabeth doing her best to copy Jane put in as much effort in the preparation as she could which was a good distraction from other thoughts that had plagued her.  
Clothes were sent for from London, only the finest food was ordered. Mrs. Bennet had all sorts of fanciful ideas of how grand the first wedding in Longbourn would be but Mary in no mood to be pinched and prodded into dresses that she did not like soon put an end to these discussions of silk gowns instead wanting a small party of only family and a few friends.

The day of the wedding was bright and clear. Mary walked down the aisle wearing as fanciful a dress as Mrs. Bennet could force her into, which was a fine white muslin dress with no veil. Mr. Bennet gave her away and Mrs. Bennet stood with a handkerchief pressed to her mouth, making no effort to conceal her rushes of emotion. To Lydia and Kitty’s dismay Mary wanted no bridesmaids and therefore only she and Mr. Collins stood at the altar. Although not one for elaborate displays of emotion, you could tell that Mary was happy by the small upturn of her mouth and her eyes held less seriousness in them than usual. Even as rice was thrown over them as they walked out the door, by Meryton inhabitants who had clustered at the front of the Church to see the first Bennet girl married, she did not lament on the wasteful nature of the rice on the floor but instead smiled openly which was a rare and wonderful sight and made her look almost pretty. 

Back at Longbourn for the wedding breakfast before they departed for Kent, which consisted of the Bennet’s, the Lucas’ and the Phillip’s. Mary and Elizabeth shared a conversation, one which was more open than they had had in years. 

‘Mary it makes me happy to see you so,’ Elizabeth congratulated her warmly, ‘I don’t think Mr. Collins could have made a better match!’

‘Lizzy, I must thank your actions in bringing it about, for I was not so oblivious to notice you pairing him with me in many social gatherings, which I must admit was nice for me to share with someone.’ Mary replied. 

Elizabeth smiled at her younger sister, ‘The pleasure is all mine, I could not have foreseen such happy circumstances arising from my interference if it was not for your compatible personalities Mary, take my involvement as only a starting point, not the means to your engagement.’ 

They embraced in a hug. 

‘I would ask you Lizzy, to please visit me. I know I am happy and shall be content when I am settled in, yet I feel I will miss my sisters and the life I have known until now. Mr. Collins says to ask you to come in March, and please do Lizzy it would add to my happiness and comfort greatly if you did. Take Charlotte too, for she has always been kind to me, and I know is a great friend to you.’ 

Elizabeth unable to decline at such an honest confesion, accepted immediately, and then when the time for Mary and Mr. Collins to depart came, she embraced her once more reassuring her that she would be with her in a few weeks. 

************* 

The days after the wedding were quiet, and although Mary did not add greatly to the life of Longbourne her quiet absence was missed in moments by each of the family, and was a constant reminder that life was everchanging. 

Life did march on and visits between Miss. Bingley and the Bennet’s became more frequent much to Janes delight and Elizabeth’s chagrin. She could not help disliking Miss. Bingley’s calculating nature in her quest to advance herself up the social ladder. She must not know that we do not venture into town often Elizabeth thought to herself, for why else would she be making such impressions on us if not to gain momentum with the society of the ton? 

Such a question was answered on one of these visits when Miss Bingley asked Jane to be her special companion on their trip to London. 

‘Dear Jane, I could think of nothing more delightful than hosting you at our modest townhouse in London, do say you will accompany us?’

The invation was gracisouly accepted. Mrs. Bennet was happy that her daughter would be able to spend some time in town and visit her brother, as well as being able to spend more time with Mr. Bingley who she was sure would propose by the time that returned. 

Jane was equally excited to spend more time with Mr. Bingley, but would not admit that this was the true source of happiness in her going to London, but Elizabeth knew that she would be able to gain some insight to her sisters mind, and so ambushed her the night before they were to leave in her bedroom asking questions about the nature of their relationship. 

‘Do you love him Jane?’ She began unceremoniously while sitting on Janes bed as Jane checked again in her bags that everything she needed was packed. 

‘Lizzy! Do not ask me such questions as these! Nor put such thoughts into my head!’ 

‘Jane, please, do tell me I am your closed confident, do you think you are in love with him?’ 

‘I would not know yet Lizzy, how does one know when they are in love? I think he is very amiable; all politeness and kindness and I do prefer him to any man I have met, but love? I cannot be sure yet.’ 

‘Oh Jane, you speak as if you have met him only once! When you are in his presence does your heart speed up and become so loud that you must focus on what is being said or otherwise be lost in its rhythm for him? Does one look from him, send shivers down your spine and raise the hairs on your arms? Those are the notions of being in love. Do you feel like that when you are around him?’ Elizabeth had risen and had begun to pace as she had said this speech. 

‘Lizzy you know I do not feel as passionately as things as you do, I like him, that is all I have to say at present. You speak as if you yourself are in love.’ 

‘Do be serious Jane, I am not in love.' She collapsed again onto the bed. 'I only want you to make sure that you are sure of yourself before any marriage may take place, we are in a position of luck, we do not have to marry anyone if we do not desire it. Just consider my words as caution, I do not want you getting hurt.’ 

‘Be assured of it Lizzy, I will not allow it myself. But perhaps I should give you the same warnings?’ 

********* 

Mr Darcy and Elizabeth’s goodbyes had been short and non-committal in their meeting again. A shift had occurred that night at the Netherfield ball and yet neither  
were open to discussing it. While on a morning walk, they had exchanged meaningless pleasantries and promises of keeping in touch which both knew to be empty. 

Elizabeth could not understand her feelings for him, she felt while in his presence that she could not think or breath or speak and desired to be away from him. Yet when she was away from him her thoughts were plagued by him, how he looked in the low light of the night they danced, a gentle smile he had given her when she had made a joke on one of their walks. Her life was becoming an orbit of focus only on him, and she needed him gone to work out what it meant. 

Mr. Darcy was also feeling the same strangled thoughts as Elizabeth, yet he knew that he had wanted to act on them. However, life was not as easy as simply acting on these feelings. He knew she was confused about him, he did not want to rush her into anything and face rejection, he knew her to be frank in voicing her displeasure at situations she could not control, and he did not want to be thrust into the same feelings he felt the night they met. No indeed the feelings that arose from that encounter would be ten times more keenly felt if a rejection of engagement occurred. Moreover, he had other duties which needed to be addressed before anything could occur, and these duties could not be put off any longer.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so I’m super bad at updating regularly I know but hey at least I’m still going! I know where this chapter is going so should be easier to write and post soon, butttttt I also have exams starting soon so idk how often that will be - unless I’m procrastinating so maybe often enough? Anywayyyy enjoy!

The house was very quiet once Jane left for London. Elizabeth was quite lonely losing her sister, but was beginning to come to the unhappy conclusion that this is what life would be like after Jane married Mr. Bingley. Jane was enjoying her time in London immensely. Caroline was a very attentive host and nothing was too small to be seen to to the highest standard for their guest. The Bingley’s townhouse was a gorgeous big red brick building that was as comfortable inside as it looked from the outside, and Jane felt quite at home. 

Miss Bingley, had behaved in exactly the way Elizabeth had predicted, using Jane to claim acquaintances with other high ranking members of society. Having one of the illustrious Bennet’s as a particular friend was guaranteed to warrant an invite to the best of parties. This itself was a blessing and a curse. Not having ventured into town for many years gave the Bennet family a mysterious air about them one which while interesting enough to make people want to know more of them, brought with it many uncomfortable questions which Jane had to answer to the best of her abilities.

Nevertheless, Mr. Bingley had been there to help Jane through the more awkward encounters. Although never asking anything himself he knew enough about the whispers to want to help Jane avoid them. They had become closer and closer during their time together attending balls and plays together once of which Jane recounted in happiness to Elizabeth through a letter; 

‘At one of our last outing we visited the theatre in which we saw The Merchant of Venice, but do not ask me any of the particulars of it Lizzy for I would not be able to answer a single question on what was going on in it for my mind was so preoccupied! I sat beside Mr. Bingley and we talked quietly for most of the performance! Our conversation was not so disruptive however as we were sat in Darcy’s box and so did not disturb anyone. The play was quite long and i was beginning to become quite tired and in a bold move that I feel you would be proud of Lizzy I lay my head on his shoulder! I cannot think of it without blushing but it was one of the greatest feelings Lizzy, he rested his head on mine and we sat like that until the lights came on, for I would never have attempted it if it had not been quite so dark! Do not think me forward Lizzy, this has been one of the most shocking actions in my life, and I do wish you had been here to reassure me of it after I had done it! Yet I confess I did not regret it and now only wish to hear praise from you one my courage!’

Elizabeth laughed at the letter which put her in better spirits. She had been feeling rather low for a number of days and could not seem to shift the feeling. In her many walks she had been taken which used to provide a relief and distraction from her thoughts now only brought memories of him. Different thoughts and overthinking things had given her a headache that had been ongoing for several days not even fresh air could fix, her only relief was that she would soon be visiting Mary and that should give her a change of scenery enough to give her mind a rest. 

******* 

Absence had made Elizabeth long to see how Mary was getting on at Hunsford, and the idea of journeying and staying with Charlotte was an enticing one so the visit to Kent was much anticipated. The only pain was in leaving her father, who was not looking forward to the next few weeks in a house without her or Jane.

The journey to Hunsford passed by quickly in idle conversations and laughter between Charlotte and Elizabeth. Each corner and crossroad past made Elizabeth more and more impatient to see the country which had been most flattered by Mr. Collins and turning into the patronage brought the sight of Mary and Mr Collins waiting at the door to greet them. Pleasantries were exchanged and Elizabeth happy to see her sister so content felt better than she had in weeks. Being lead in and shown around the humble lodgings Elizabeth felt that Mary would get on quiet happily here. The house did not resemble their childhood home in any way it was instead modest and functioning rather than grand but it suited their personality’s well in terms of wanting more than material things. The only thing that reminded Elizabeth of home at all was the small piano in the corner or the living room and the view of Rosings from the living room window, which Mr. Collins boasted they would soon be attending for Lady Catherine de Bourgh was very much looking forward to being able to host two of the Bennet girls. 

‘I am sure Lady Catherine will be charmed by you dear cousin, she is always so attentive to my dear Mary and I and did remark that if you were anything like your sister she should be glad to make your acquaintance!’ 

‘I am afraid she will be bitterly disappointed then’ Elizabeth replied laughingly. ‘Mary and I are quite opposites.’ 

‘I feel she only meant in breeding and position Lizzy, that is all.’ Mary rushed to reassure her. Mr Collins also jumping in added, 

‘Of course Charlotte do not be alarmed, Lady Catherine does also like to mix with others beyond her social sphere and feels the benefits of hosting all sorts at Rosings!’ He smiled pityingly at her. 

Elizabeth and Charlotte shared a look, trying not to laugh. 

The rest of the evening was spent in catching Mary up with news from home and her in turn telling them the happenings of her new married life, and when Elizabeth went to bed that evening she felt comfortable in the knowledge that her sister had made a good match. 

The next day as Elizabeth was preparing for her afternoon walk, Charlotte rushed into her room explaining that Anne de Bourgh had just called in and was anticipating an introduction to her. 

‘Why does she want to meet me?’ Elizabeth quizzed Charlotte, ‘surely she knows Mary is my sister and must assume we are all the same?’ 

‘She is very insistent Lizzy, you must hurry.’ 

Elizabeth sighed and deciding not to remove her coat walked downstairs quickly following Charlotte. What she was greeted by in the parlour surprised her greatly. A beautiful red haired girl of similar age to herself turned and smiled deviously at her green eyes shining. This was Anne de Bourgh Lizzy thought! She is beautiful almost to the same standard of Jane! 

‘Miss Bennet! You do not know how much I have longed to meet you! But I see you are dressed for going out?’ 

‘I was only going to ramble around the country lanes...’ Elizabeth was at a loss for words.  
‘I shall accompany you!’ Anne replied jumping to her feet. ‘I do love to show off my country and we can talk more.’ 

Elizabeth looked at Mary and Charlotte who stood looking blankly back at her. And sensing that they would be no use in aiding her, Elizabeth found herself agreeing to this plan. 

Miss de Bourgh was not at all what Elizabeth had imagined, to be frank she had not often thought of what she would be like despite the fact she knew she was Darcy’s cousin. She was quickly learning however that she was quite a talker. 

‘Elizabeth, can I call you that? I do so hate false modesty on first acquaintances. You are very quiet I had hoped for someone with some character to join us, for Darcy has told me much about you and really I had quite looked forward to our meeting. Not to offend but your sister Mary and Mr. Collins while tolerable do not provide very spirited conversation.’ 

‘Mr. Darcy has spoke of me?’ Elizabeth asked when she could get a word in. 

‘Dear Elizabeth, he has spoke of little else these past weeks! But I do not want to talk of him I want to become fast friends and talk of common interests.’ 

Elizabeth laughed, it was hard not to like this vibrant and exuberant girl, and soon she got over any shyness and became herself around her. They talked of music, books and plays and quickly came to realise that they were very similar. 

‘I can tell why my cousin Darcy likes you.’ Anne said when they returned to the parsonage. 

‘Well after making such a fool of myself in my introduction to him I’ve been on my best behaviour since in his company!’ Elizabeth replied laughing off any nervousness she felt.  
They departed then with firm promises on Elizabeth’s behalf of calling this evening for dinner along with the Collins and Charlotte. 

It was too much to ask for ,Elizabeth thought that Lady Catherine de Bourgh would also be as charming as her daughter and be a sensible woman. Anyone who could put up with Mr. Collins twice weekly could not be that wise she thought to herself. 

The dinner was, eventful to say the least. Lady Catherine was a formidable woman who liked the sound of her voice. She was not a large woman in fact looked almost frail sitting at the head of the table but her character was strong and domineering, and quite the opposite of Anne. 

‘You are not at all like your sister,’ she remarked drily to Elizabeth. 

‘I had suspected another mousy Bennet girl to arrive at my door this evening but you look nothing like her.’ 

‘I do not know how to answer that madam,’ Elizabeth replied ‘I am not sure any of my sisters look alike but that does not mean we are not related, it seems only other worldly forces can answer your questions on the similarity.’ 

‘Hmmmf,’ was all the reply she received. 

‘Miss Collins is the first of you to be married I believe.’ Lady Catherine began again. ‘I find it strange that a younger sister has that right and triumph over you Miss Bennet? What do you have to say about that?’ 

‘I do not believe it strange at all. I myself feel it unfair to deprive young her sisters of opportunities of marriage and courtship just because their older sisters have not yet settled down. Indeed I am in no rush to do so, and then where would that leave my sisters?’ 

‘You state your opinion very strongly for one so young, but then I did always hear that the Bennets were an odd sort of family never venturing into town, hiding away in the countryside not participating in society at all, so I shouldn’t be surprised at your manner not reflecting your position.’ 

‘Mother!’ Anne began but was cut off by Elizabeth.

‘I find it surprising that others comment on people’s actions so readily when they do not know all the particulars of the situation, yet I also should not be surprised for I am sure it comes down to those in positions where they do not have to use any manners!’

A sharp silence followed in which each of the guests looked awkwardly at one another. Mary and Mr. Collins were horrified but Charlotte who knew that Elizabeth would not let a comment like that go unnoticed simply looked at Elizabeth calmly giving her small nod of disapproval. Suddenly the awkwardness was broken by Lady Catherine laughing quite exuberantly. No one still said a word. She began to shake with laughter and could barely breath struggling to contain herself, when she recovered enough to speak what she said again brought more surprise to the dumbfounded guests. 

‘I am sorry to offend Miss. Bennet, I have not been spoken to in such a way for a long time and feel it warranted! My opinions sometimes run away with me and I will think better of it next time!’ 

She continued to laugh. The others regaining their confidence smiled shyly at each other not quite comprehending the sudden quickness of mood. Elizabeth deciding to forgive this mistake accepted her apology and the night continued in a much less strained manner.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok boom number 10. Idk if this one is the longest or not but it seemed pretty long when I was writing it! I’ve said this before but I’ll say it again I think Charlotte deserved better! And I loved the actress who played her in the BBC Version sm and i liked the colonel was kinda like hmmmm idk what anyone else think about it? Pls lemme know. Also always felt bad for Anne, like don’t get me wrong love everything about p&p but I’m like can everyone be happyyyy please - anyway ramble over. Enjoy! :))

While Charlotte and Elizabeth were roaming the lanes around Rosings, Mary came upon them quickly wanting their immediate return to the house. 

‘Quick Elizabeth, Charlotte you must hurry, we have visitors and they are waiting for you!’ 

‘Who Mary? We do not know anyone in the surrounding countryside.’ Charlotte replied looking at Elizabeth quizzically. 

‘It is Mr. Darcy and his cousin! Please hurry! Mr Collins is adamant that you return at once to entertain them, he does not want their waiting on you to reflect any slight on Lady Catherine on his part.’ 

‘We will follow directly.’ Charlotte assured Mary as she turned and ran off. 

‘I wonder at Mr Darcy’s visit Lizzy, did you know anything of him being in the country?’ 

‘I am as surprised as you Charlotte! I do recall now that he did mention visiting his aunt around Easter time, but it did not cross my mind when we made this journey.’

Charlotte smiled to herself, and they turned and followed the path back to the house

********** 

On the way back to Hunsford, Elizabeth resolved that she would return to her normal self and not let any uncomfortable thoughts threaten the pleasant surprise of seeing her friend. When they entered the parlour therefore Elizabeth was all smiles and ease greeting Darcy, any trace of the previous awkwardness gone. He was as handsome as ever, hair slightly longer from the last time she saw him but the same kind eyes still staring down at her. She grasped his hand in mockery of a gentlemen greeting another and said gallantly how glad she was to see him in this part of the country. 

Darcy when he had found out Elizabeth was only a short distance from Rosings wasted no time in persuading Colonel Fitzwilliam to accompany him in calling on them. He was delighted to be able to see her again and hoped to make further advances in their relationship if she was willing. Colonel Fitzwilliam needed little persuasion to go, for he too had received the many letters Darcy had written that had mentioned her, and when they had arrived at Rosings, Anne had wasted little time in complimenting her new friend, and telling him of how she put her mother in her place. 

Walking in he was determined to spend the afternoon finding out all about this Miss Bennet and perhaps poking fun at his cousins for his obvious state of infatuation. However, once the famous Elizabeth Bennet arrived, his attention was caught by her friend walking quietly in behind her. Elizabeth immediately captured the room with her humorous greetings of Darcy, but the woman behind was overlooked as she sat down quietly at the table near the window. Elizabeth soon joined her and Darcy owing to his duty of being the eldest nephew of Lady Catherine made polite conversation with Mr and Mrs Collins, his eyes more often that not however drifting over to the table where he wished he could sit. 

‘Miss. Bennet, I have heard much about you!’ Colonel Fitzwilliam began, ‘and I assure you none of the praise has been exaggerated!’ 

Elizabeth laughed. 

‘I can well believe you Colonel, for Mr. Darcy and I are quite good friends and if he was to say anything remotely bad of my behaviour I would be less than pleased!’ 

‘Do not worry, for I have heard all and still have come to the conclusion that you are as lovely as he has described.’ 

Elizabeth laughed again, but noticing Charlottes lack of input rushed to divert the conversation to her introduction. 

‘I do believe you are referring to our introduction Colonel, which was not the most amiable! My friend Charlotte Lucas here will tell you of how abominably I treated your cousin, but I do hope she will also exaggerate my goodness in making it back up to him!’ 

Charlotte and the Colonel exchanged warm greetings. 

‘Miss. Lucas what have you to accuse Miss Bennet of?’ 

Charlotte smiled mischievously. 

‘A great too many things sir, yet I am afraid of delving too deep into my friends shortcomings and wasting the whole afternoon talking of nothing else!’ 

‘Charlotte how dare you! I am beginning to wonder at my earlier introduction of you as my friend!’ 

Charlotte only laughed. The colonel watched her and decided it was one of the prettiest sights he had seen, joined in on her mirth. 

‘I feel as if I have overlooked you Miss. Lucas, I do not think that one who looked so innocent could come up with such devious replies.’ He said addressing her directly. 

‘Of course Charlotte, is not innocent in my follies either Colonel.’ Elizabeth replied looking between them. ‘Often where I am caught in trouble, Charlotte is frequently present, but much to my chagrin she is too smart to be found guilty.’ 

‘I would dearly like to hear more of these escapades, that you two are involved in.’ The colonel replied. ‘Perhaps, we may all take a turn about the lanes tomorrow? Darcy and I often survey the grounds together this time of year but we would be glad of the company! I confess I have not seen Darcy in such high spirits in quite some time and I am determined to make these best of it!’ 

Darcy overhearing his name mentioned walked over to hear this last speech and said. 

‘I can do one better Fitzwilliam, I was just remarking to your sister Miss Bennet how Lady Catherine would like to host you all again tomorrow for afternoon tea.’ 

The plan was readily agreed to and soon after the men left. While Mary and Mr Collins spoke of how honoured they were to receive such fine guests. Elizabeth kept her eye on Charlotte who was surprisingly quiet. As they went upstairs to refresh themselves before dinner she was still quiet so Elizabeth began the conversation. 

‘The colonel is very charming.’ She began. 

‘Quite’ agreed Charlotte, ‘and Darcy was very pleased to see you again Lizzy.’ 

‘They are quite an amiable family, except lady Catherine who I am still wary of’ Elizabeth replied thoughtfully. 

‘It is a shame that the Colonel is a second son, however,’ she continued. 

‘Exceeding unfortunate... on his behalf.’ Charlotte answered, her voice rising on the end of the sentence. ‘But being in the army must give him some standing in society at least, and of course his family connections are desirable.’ 

‘Indeed, I think we shall all be quite good friends and have a merry time tomorrow. I am looking forward to it.’ Elizabeth said and finished dressing. 

******* 

Both Lizzy and Charlotte were silent as they made their way to Rosings. Elizabeth was anticipating an enjoyable night catching up with her friend and enjoying the company of her new friends, and Charlotte was thinking about how she might liven herself up to become like Lizzy, the soul of the conversation. 

When they arrived however Charlotte thought she needn’t have worried for it was clear that Anne was the one who was going to enjoy the spotlight at this afternoon gathering. 

‘Oh it is such fun to have such a merry party at Rosings!’ She greeted. ‘We never host so many young people and I was beginning to become quite desolate without companionship!’ 

‘I thought your cousins visited you every Easter,’ Elizabeth asked, handing her coat to a servant at the door. 

‘Yes they do but after a while the excitement of their coming seems to wear off, having new people especially women of my own age is a special treat.’ 

She grasped Charlotte and Elizabeth’s arms and led them into the parlour where the others were. Leaving Mr and Mrs Collins to follow at a small distance. 

‘I can get no sensible conversation from Mr Collins,’ she continued with her voice lower.  
‘And I hate to be cruel to anyone of my fellow sex, but Mary seems only to want to lecture me, which I have also no time for, if I wanted that I would talk to my mother!’ 

It was then they arrived at the parlour. Darcy and the Colonel stood to greet them , both eyes eying a different woman. The colonel felt that today he would try and see if he could make the pretty Miss Lucas come out of herself a bit and wanted to see another of her smiles. Darcy kind was similarly engaged thinking how would he be able to get Elizabeth even half alone so that they could talk without scrutiny from his aunt and he could hear her laugh and tell him stories of what she has been doing since he last saw her. 

These looks were not lost on Anne, and she began to suspect something was a foot, and before her mother could even suggest ringing the bell for tea she announced loudly. 

‘It is a beautiful day out today, is it not? I think it would be a very sorry sight for us to be locked inside on such a day as this! What say we show Miss Bennet and Miss Lucas around the estate, Darcy and Fitzwilliam? For I am sure they are most interested in seeing our fine country.’ 

Darcy and the Colonel readily agreed, and Charlotte and Elizabeth nodded as a plan was formed and a route worked out between the cousins. 

‘Anne!’ Lady Catherine scolded, ‘what have I told you about interrupting me!’ 

Anne replied that she had not said anything. 

‘You are doing it again! You did not even offer our guests refreshments! I do not know how you think you will be able to run an estate if you do not practice here! Darcy do agree with me.’ 

Darcy replied in agreement turning his face away from Lady Catherine towards Anne and giving a smirk which garnered a glare from her in return. They seem very close Elizabeth thought to herself, their dynamic is much like Darcy and myself but theirs had an air of lightness about it that she envied. 

Charlotte was wondering how this was going to work, she was sure the Colonel would take Anne’s arm and Darcy would take Elizabeth’s which would leave her to walk alone. She didn’t really mind this at all but if the walk was going to be a long one she would rather have some company, and surely Elizabeth would not leave her to walk solo. As they all made their way down the steps of Rosing’s she was surprised however at the Colonel offering her his arm. 

‘I believe I am owed a story or two of you and Miss Bennets adventures.’ He smiled charmingly at her. 

Charlotte happily agreed and took his arm, being lead in his direction as she did not know where they were heading. 

As they walked ahead Mr Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth and then in almost an afterthought to Anne as well, for the path was wide enough to accommodate three people. Darcy has been looking forward to this afternoon ever since it was suggested, and feeling Elizabeth’s light hand on his arm gave him all sorts of nice feelings. He was happy that the Colonel had not tried to capture her attention as they seemed to have become quite close yesterday. Instead he was surprised to notice him offer Miss Lucas his arm. Miss Lucas he knew to be a kind funny girl yet he was not sure if she was suitable for his cousin and decided to observe their interactions and make a judgement. 

Right now however he had been silent enough to warner a line from Anne, 

‘Darcy you are so quiet all of a sudden, you had been saying how much you had been looking forward to this earlier had you not, why so shy now?’ 

‘Not shy Anne just thinking,’ he addressed Elizabeth now ‘I was truly happy when I found out you and Miss Lucas were in the country, for I had missed our conversations.’ He gave her a small smile. 

‘Yes, things have been quite different since your party left’ Elizabeth replied diplomatically, ‘I am not sure I like it for I had grown quite used to your company, and as you know good company can be hard to find!’ 

Anna watched these two with a knowing eye, and decided to have a little fun. 

‘Do you like living in Hertfordshire Elizabeth?’ 

‘Well I have not lived anywhere else so I can not compare it, but I do find the surrounding countryside to be pretty and the society though small provides much enjoyment.’ 

‘You do not venture to London much I am to believe?’ Anne continued. 

‘No not really’ replied Elizabeth laughing ‘much to the disappointment of my sisters! Yet I do declare that when we visit our aunt and uncle in London I find myself longing for the countryside. I feel that I will always prefer it and do not see myself living anywhere but it during my life if it can be arranged.’ 

‘I feel that that is Darcy’s opinion too, is it not Darcy? I am sure Elizabeth that you would love Derbyshire if you were ever to live there the countryside is so wild and beautiful.’ 

Elizabeth blushed slightly and made no reply. Surely she was not implying anything? Darcy have his cousin a meaningful stare but she only raised one eyebrow in reply. Yet feeling that she had planted enough of a seed moved on in her conversation. 

**********

Charlotte was having a lovely time with the Colonel, due to it being only two of them they had long outstripped the rest of them and had made it nearly to the top of a place called Hallow Mount. Charlotte had told him all about the mischief her and Elizabeth used to get into when they were children, yet declared that she had become a responsible and respectable lady now who would never be found in any of them situations now with a gleam in her eye. The colonel had asked many questions and had then enlightened her on many stories from his youth and the army which were designed to make her laugh. 

‘Here at Rosing’s Anne and I were often the ones caught in trouble, Darcy wouldn’t participate because he hated being told off.’ They laughed. ‘He was always an upstanding, uptight sort of lad, in fact I have not seen him so relaxed as in your friend Miss Bennets company.’ 

‘Well I can’t pretend to know much of Mr. Darcy,’ Charlotte replied, ‘but they have become very close friends since Mr Darcy came to Hertfordshire.’ 

‘Anne too seems to like her, I am sure she will be a familiar face at Pemberley, when they are married.’ 

‘Who is to be married?’ Charlotte asked in surprise.

‘Darcy and Anne have been betrothed since birth, it is Lady Catherine’s most fervent desire that the two estates be united.’ 

‘Oh.’ Was Charlottes only reply and she sat down suddenly on a bench that was provided at the top of the Mounts path. 

‘Miss Lucas are you alright.’ The colonel knelt down beside her. ‘You look so pale all of a sudden, have I offended you in any way?’ He looked worriedly you at her.

‘No no,’ she tried a laugh which sounded empty. ‘I think I have walked too far today is all, I just need a rest and then I will be fine.’

********

The conversation between Anne, Elizabeth and Darcy has grown lighter since Anne’s last meddling. They had found common knowledge on books and were debating their interpretations of them when at last they came to the opening at Hallow Mount. Looking out over the land, Elizabeth declared that Kent was also a beautiful place to live. Darcy who had seen the view many times did not look at it when they came to a stop, instead only had eyes for Elizabeth who’s face had become slightly flushed by the exercise and her eyes were bright which made her look uncommonly beautiful to him. She was also acting more like when they first became friends which made him very happy, and he was beginning to think how he could address the subject of courting her.

Elizabeth looking away from the view noticed suddenly that Charlotte was sitting down with the Colonel beside her and walked over to see what had happened. 

‘I am alright Lizzy, just a sudden lightheaded sensation which has passed, but the Colonel has made me rest a bit before getting up.’ 

‘Perhaps, we should return to the house and get Miss Lucas some refreshments?’ Anne provided coming over. 

‘I think that would be best.’ The Colonel agreed and taking Charlottes arm, helped her off the bench and they began to walk. Elizabeth feeling she could not abandon her friend glanced at Darcy and gave him a small smile before catching up and taking Charlotte’s other arm to help steady her. 

Anne took Darcy’s arm and followed. 

‘I like her Darcy.’ She said 

‘Me too, but I don’t know her feelings for me yet.’ 

‘Don’t rush her I think, she is a smart girl so will figure them out eventually.’ 

Darcy nodded. 

‘There’s going to be a lot of strife once you tell my mother about this.’ 

‘I tell your mother! Anne you are coming with me we both know an alliance between us would never work! That's why we have the other arrangement.’ 

‘Darcy, be sensible. You have to tell her. She is going to be so angry she may cut us off from you. But if I am there too I will be left with no security, it needs to be you. And I'm not so sure about this other arrangemnet now', Anne glanced up ahead. 'I feel as if too many things are up in the air, and I can't live this way any longer always fearing what may happen!’ 

‘Anne, you know I would help you in any situation. There is nothing to worry about. I will tell her alone then if it makes you feel better and no matter what things will be alright.’ 

She squeezed his arm affectionately and they both continued on.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I kind of left this story high and dry but i am trying to get better! I dont know if this is any good and frankly i dont really bother with rereading as i cringe myself out a bit! I also struggled with where the story was going so if anyone wants to shout any ideas that i could take inspo from that would be great! Also if anyone has any opinions at all please share away :)) there is a lot of artistic license taken here and ofc its never as good as the original blah blah blah terms and conditions but hope you enjoy!

Darcy and Elizabeth had soon fallen into their old habits of friendship, and the party in Rosing’s was now a merry one with Darcy, Elizabeth, Anne, the Colonel and Charlotte making up a merry party. There were card games and afternoon teas galore. As the weather grew colder moving in from summer to autumn Anne declared that they most make the most of the last of the sunny days and decided that she would hold a picnic. 

The land around Rosing’s seemed to suit this autumnal weather better than any other season. It wore its oranges and greens in a way that captured the suns gentle rays, making the grass sparkle from the rain the night before and filling the air with a crispness. 

The Collins fortunately Anne thought were unable to attend due to a service in the village that required the clergy’s assistance, and Lady Catherine could not bear the idea of sitting outside in the crisp air when there was such luxuries afforded within the manner. 

‘I cannot think what would possess you to trade the warmth and comfort of the estate for the cold and damp outside! I do not understand the youth of today, throwing away the luxuries handed down to you, in order to go galloping around the countryside. Surely, Miss Bennet your mother does not agree with it?’

‘No ma’am,’ Elizabeth replied ‘She too shares your ideals and often reprimands us over our conduct in as you put it ‘galloping around the countryside,’ but alas I have a strong defender of my interests in my father and so I enjoy going wherever the wind takes me!’ 

Lady Catherine screwed up her face at this, while Anne laughed and nearly dragged Elizabeth out of the room before her mother could say anything else. The others quickly followed as shouts could be heard faintly of ‘not sitting on the ground as it was so unladylike’ and to ‘take layers before you catch your death of cold!’

Baskets and blankets were collected from the door and the party set off into the autumn air. Once they were safe from view of the house they began to speak more loudly and laugh without a care. Darcy, Anne, and Elizabeth took up the lead. Anne pointing out things as they passed and telling Elizabeth stories from when they were younger. 

‘… and there’s where Darcy slipped trying to outrun Richard back to the house. He was so dirty that all that mother would not allow him into the house and instead he had to have buckets of water poured over him outside before he could even clean up! How we did laugh!’ 

Elizabeth laughed as Darcy scowled at Anne. 

‘If I do not remember correctly it was you that had bet that Richard could run faster, and it was you that had already seen the patch of mud on the ground. So really it was a set up for my humiliation!’ 

The Colonel hearing his name shouted out from behind. 

‘You would never have won Darce! We all know that. Your excuses now are just your way of healing your pride.’ 

Elizabeth seeing an opportunity, opened her eyes widely and said,

‘Why don’t we test it then?’ And ahead spotted a small tree around a hundred meters away that could be used as a marker. 

‘Out around that tree once and back. The winner will be claimed as the ultimate victor and we will hear no more of this petty argument!’ She smiled wickedly. 

Anne agreed immediately, stopping abruptly, and setting down what she was carrying. 

‘We can’t do that!’ Darcy argued. ‘What if someone sees us?’ 

‘Scared cousin?’ Richard teased, Charlotte removed her hand from his arm, and he had begun to take off his jacket to get ready. 

Darcy not to be outshone replied.

‘Well if that’s how you feel Richard, I was merely giving you a chance to back out from your inevitable loss.’ And taking his jacket off he rolled up his sleeves taking the line Anne had hastily drawn on the ground. 

Elizabeth clapped her hands together in glee and stood beside the line. 

‘Now there must be no foul play gentlemen,’ she looked pointedly at Darcy. ‘Out and back, straightforward enough. On the count down from three. Three… two… one…-

‘GO!’ Anne shouted, making Charlotte who was beside her jump. 

They staggered forward together; Darcy took an immediate lead his long legs flying over the grass towards the tree. 

‘It seems Darcy will be victorious this time.’ Charlotte said watching as Richard who was taking a more cautious approach to the run, ran around the tree. 

Darcy who was now on his way back almost half way towards the marker looked behind him to see how far behind Richard was, and in doing so stepped into a marshy crop of land and again as if in a complete replication of history and fell to the floor. Elizabeth and Charlotte gasped, as Richard ran past laughing and straight over the line, bending over to put his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He and Anne then began to buckle over with laughter, Anne holding onto Richard as if she could not stand upright if she did not.

Darcy who had yet to get up, though whether out of injury or embarrassment could be seen throwing his hands up in defeat. Elizabeth made her way over to him trying to hide her laughter at his pathetic heap. 

‘You didn’t happen to see that?’ His voice came from under his hands. 

Elizabeth unable to hide her laughter anymore, began to gasp for air as she tried to choke out her words. Darcy peeked one eye out from behind his fingers as she spluttered. 

‘I, I don’t think there was anyone who could have missed that!’ 

Darcy groaned. 

‘And you were doing so well!’ Elizabeth continued ‘So well until you decided to look around and see how far the Colonel was behind you!’ 

‘Pride comes before the fall, seems an appropriate sentiment to express at this point.’ Darcy removed his hands completely and looked up at her. 

‘Well I wasn’t going to be the one to say it.’ Elizabeth replied stretching her hand out to him. 

‘It seems I am always helping you off the ground Mr. Darcy.’

Darcy stood and began to try and clean himself up a bit. Mud coated his legs, and his shirt was stained with grass. His hands were also quite wet and dirty from where   
he had stretched his arms out to break his fall. So, Elizabeth had to after helping him stand wipe her hands on the front of her dress. 

‘Yes, I really would appreciate if you would stop catching me in these moments. It really does detract from my overall image I’ve curated as a well-bred, sophisticated gentleman.’ 

‘Who says one cannot be both, a sophisticated gentleman and a clumsy one, perhaps the world would be a better place if such a balance was struck.’ Elizabeth looked up at him meeting his eyes as she said it. Noticing that on his cheek there seemed to be a black mark she instinctively reached her hand up and brushed it away with her thumb. He met her eyes as she did this and they grew darker as he gazed at her, not making any move away. 

Realising what she had just done and how inappropriate she must look, she quickly pulled her hand back, brushing her hands down and out from herself as if clearing the mud off and stammered out avoiding eye contact.

‘Do forgive me Mr. Darcy, but you had some dirt on your face and I did not think as I went to help you clean it off.’

‘There is nothing to forgive’ Darcy replied easily, seeing the rest of the group make their way over, ‘yet is there any left?’ 

Elizabeth looked up and as she did, his hand quickly yet gently swiped a layer of mud from his hand onto her face. She looked incredulously at him as he laughed and began to walk quickly away from her as if worried about her retaliation. She stared after him, all her embarrassment gone and then rushed to catch up with them. 

Anne was complaining of how sore her sides were when Elizabeth joined them. 

‘Lord, Darcy I shall never forget that for as long as I live, and after you having been so confident!’ She began to laugh again clutching her sides. 

‘A good race.’ The Colonel said with a straight face, sticking his hand out for Darcy to shake. 

Darcy took his hand with good grace and smiled widely his cheeks blushing slightly. 

‘Perhaps a rematch is on the table?’ He asked hopefully. 

‘I think I shall retire from the sport altogether at this point, what think you Miss Lucas?’ 

‘I feel that you must or else risk injuring yourself beyond repair, were you not just complaining to me of how you were not as fit as you once were! I am afraid you are an old man now Colonel.’ 

They all laughed at this and Charlottes eyes sparkled as the Colonel, teasingly scolded her. 

It was decided that Darcy would have to return to the house and change before they could enjoy their picnic, so while he returned to the house the other four walked on towards a small creek where they had agreed to have their lunch. It wasn’t a far walk and when they arrived, they immediately set about preparing for when Darcy would arrive back. 

‘I do hope Darcy hurries for I am starving!’ The Colonel complained after they had everything set up and were lounging on the blankets they had brought for the grass. 

‘I wouldn’t say he will be much longer, although he may have been caught by my mother in which case, I would say he might not return! Perhaps though while we wait Elizabeth you and I may take a turn, there are some areas of land I wish to show you.’ 

Elizabeth caught a little off guard by this singling out readily agreed and the two women made their way along the stream arm in arm. 

‘You and Darcy have been getting on well.’ Anne began once out of earshot. 

‘Yes, it is good to find such fine company amongst you all, I am afraid I have been rather starved of it at home!’

‘You have four sisters I believe?’ 

‘Yes, though it sometimes feels as if I am living amongst hundreds of women!’ Elizabeth laughed easily. 

‘I should have liked to have a sister. The closest thing I have to any siblings are Darcy and Richard and then of course Georgianna yet we do not see each other as   
often as I would like.’ 

‘I can imagine you being rather lonely, but surely you must enjoy your ventures into town! London must boast a range of wonderful people for you to befriend.’

‘Quite,’ agreed Anne not entirely convincingly, ‘yet I am afraid I have not met many people who I have found I am compatible with.’ 

‘That I cannot believe! A woman of sense and education, confident, charming as well as uncommonly pretty, unable to find a suitor, well it is hardly worth me even attempting!’ 

‘I am afraid it is a good deal more difficult than that, Elizabeth.’ Anne replied rather solemnly. 

Elizabeth was about to reply asking what she meant when Anne suddenly spoke again. 

‘What is it like to have found someone?’ 

‘I’m sorry? Found someone?’ Elizabeth replied confusingly. 

‘Someone you connect with over interests and personality and someone who you admire and esteem.’ 

‘Anne, I do not understand are you asking me how it feels?’ 

‘Yes Elizabeth, do not be so dense. I have seen the way you look at Darcy and the way he looks at you. I just want to be able to understand how it feels.’ 

Elizabeth thought this over in her head. 

‘I am not in love with Mr. Darcy if that’s what you are implying. Well, I do not think I am. I don’t know! Where is this coming from?’ 

‘There is no need to be defensive Elizabeth. I am only asking. There are things in life which one wishes to know yet realises they may never, and if I was to stand any   
chance of wanting to know how it would feel I thought that maybe you would tell me.’

‘You have as much chance of falling in love as I do Anne. Perhaps even more so for I could not compete against any man with you.’ 

‘Yet it is not a man I want competing for me.’ Anne murmured quietly. 

They both jumped suddenly when footsteps could be heard behind them and Mr Darcy appeared. Taking their arms, he took in their sombre faces as they began to walk back towards the picnic and decided to ask Anne at the earliest moment possible what they had been discussing. So, absorbed in their own thoughts that as each of them returned and sat down to eat they did not notice the small smiles on the faces of both the Colonel and Charlotte.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how often I'll update or anything or if anyone will acc read this, so stay tuned to find out!


End file.
